


Et la blanche colombe s'est éprise du sombre corbeau

by Linkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, General, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rating: M, Romance, School, Yaoi, young adult
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, considéré comme la blanche colombe est un modèle de perfection, d'humilité et de douceur. Son monde change quand, lors d'une soirée, il fait une rencontre particulière. Dans une version moderne du loup et de l'agneau, qui est ce sombre corbeau ? Tous les indices se suivent et pourtant l'ignorance perdure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et la blanche colombe s'est éprise du sombre corbeau

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! :)
> 
> Première publication sur Inkwell, blog désormais supprimé par mes soins. Cette fanfic fut ma première histoire dans ce fandom. Manque de précisions, manque de détails, éléments moyens, construction brouillonne de temps en temps etc... Et surtout avec un côté enfantin ! Mais après la demande d'une lectrice me demandant de la mettre en ligne, je ne pouvais qu'accepter en vu de sa fidélité et gentillesse.
> 
> J'ai retiré les chapitres afin de poster en une fois.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

La musique était forte. L'alcool coulait à flot dans les différents gobelets rouge. L'air était chaud, presque étouffant, mais personne n'avait l'air de s'en plaindre. Au milieu de la piste, un jeune homme habillé d'un short vert kaki, d'une chemise blanche qui ne faisait que l'embellir et une paire de converse basse blanche, se déhanché sur Glad You Came, ne se préoccupant de personne d'autre.

 

Il avait décidé de sortir et s'amuser et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Louis était peut-être ce gars que tout le monde voyait comme la prude par excellence, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé « La blanche colombe » au lycée, cependant ils savaient tous qu'il vivait sa vie pleinement et se fichait des rumeurs. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

 

Un peu plus loin, Zayn était appuyé contre le bar, discutant avec Niall et Darren, son regard ne quittant pas le corps de Louis qui se mouvait sur la piste improvisée, attirant plusieurs coups d’œil envieux autant de filles que de garçons. Il le surveillait, tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne le disait à voix haute.

 

Zayn avait toujours un œil sur Louis. N'importe où et n'importe quand. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand un gars, Bryan, glissa ses mains sur les hanches sveltes et fines de Louis. Il posa son verre, mais Niall le stoppa en pressant une main sur son bras.

 

Le brun observa son ami se retourner, échanger quelques mots avec Bryan avant que celui-ci ne lève les mains et reparte. Il sourit légèrement et reprit son verre, comme si de rien n'était. Zayn était possessif avec Louis, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

 

Soufflant Louis joua de ses coudes pour rejoindre ses amis qui lui sourirent avant que Zayn ne lui tende un verre de jus de fruit qu'il avala d'une traite.

 

**« Je reviens ! »**

 

Zayn le regarda s'éloigner, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Louis s'avança dans le couloir sombre, laissant ses doigts glisser contre le mur pour se repérer un minimum. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la salle de bain était au bout du couloir. Encore fallait-il qu'il y arrive sans se prendre une porte ou autre chose du genre. Il grimaça en s'imaginant rentrer dans un couple se dévorant la bouche. Il se retourna et regarda la lumière du salon, il avait fait une vingtaine de pas. Ce couloir était loin d'être rassurant, lui qui n'aimait pas le noir.

 

Tendant son bras devant lui, il sentit une surface dure. À tâtons, il trouva la poignée et entra avant de refermer la porte et allumer la lumière. Il souffla, bonne pioche. Il alluma le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises. Il faisait une chaleur dans le salon, c'était quasiment irrespirable. Il se demandait même comment il avait bien put tenir aussi longtemps. Il essuya ses mains et d'un geste mécanique glissa une main le long de sa mèche pour la dégager de son visage.

 

Satisfait il se retourna, éteignit la lumière avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir. Il la referma silencieusement et ne fit pas trois pas avant de percuter quelqu'un, le faisant dangereusement tanguer. Deux mains chaudes l'attrapèrent par les hanches, le stabilisant rapidement.

 

**« Je suis désolé ! »** S'excusa-t-il doucement.

 

**« Ce n'est pas grave. »** Souffla une voix qui l'emporta tant, qu'elle le fit se pencher en avant, la respiration haletante. **« Ow ! Ça va ? »** Demanda l'inconnu le tenant plus fermement.

 

Les yeux fermés, Louis sentait ses sens s'éveiller d'une façon totalement inconnue qui le tétanisa autant qu'elle l'émoustilla. Un parfum s’inscrit en lui. Une note d'après-rasage, ainsi qu'une touche épicée. C'était suffisant pour l'éveiller. Sa respiration se fit plus calme après quelques minutes. Louis avait l'impression que la musique venait d'augmenter quand il entendit Express, du film Burlesque résonner dans la villa. Il adorait cette chanson.

 

**« Je peux te lâcher ? »** Murmura l'inconnu.

 

**« Pardon ! »** Souffla-t-il, retirant ses mains du torse chaud et dur sur lequel il était appuyé. **« Merci. »** Dit-il doucement.

  
Et pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant face à l'inconnu qu'il sentit plus grand que lui et bien plus musclé. **« Tu es certain que ça va ? »**

 

**« C'est stupide. »** Avoua Louis dans un chuchotement.

 

**« N'est stupide que la stupidité ! »** Dit l'inconnu. Louis sourit, reconnaissant cette réplique sortie d'un film. « **Qu'est-ce qui te ronge ? »**

 

**« J'adore cette chanson, mais je n'ai aucun courage pour retourner sur la piste. »**

 

_Mais qu'est-ce que je viens dire ?_ Pensa-t-il, estomaqué.

 

Un petit rire résonna à son oreille, retournant agréablement son ventre. Il sentit deux grandes et chaudes mains se poser en douceur sur ses épaules. Ces dernières glissèrent le long de ses bras nus avant qu'il ne se sente retourner pour se retrouver dos à l'inconnu. Il sentit son torse se coller à son dos, avant que ses mains ne se positionnent sur ses hanches.

 

Louis mordit sa lèvre inférieure, avant de sentir le bassin de l'inconnu se coller à ses fesses et se mouver doucement. Il suivit son rythme, dès que les claquements de doigts cessèrent. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine monter de courage ou même d'oser une chose aussi dingue, mais il ne se dégagea pas quand l'inconnu attrapa sa main droite et la fit remonter pour la poser dans sa nuque. Louis sourit légèrement et resserra ses doigts dans cette nuque inconnue.

  
Elle était chaude et douce. Ses cheveux chatouillaient ses doigts.

 

Qui était ce gars ? Qui savait aussi bien danser dans des mouvements aussi langoureux et fluides ? Aussi sensuels et excitants, sans être vulgaire ? Il sentit son souffle contre son oreille, excitant ses sens.

 

Sans comprendre, il se sentit être retourné et ses mains si chaudes quittèrent son corps ne laissant qu'une impression de vide. Il hoqueta quand une main se glissa dans sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. L'inconnu s'empara de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le voit venir. Louis se crispa sur le moment, mais quand la seconde main se déposa dans le creux de ses reins et qu'une jambe glissa habilement entre les siennes, avant de reprendre leurs mouvements, il se relâcha et continua d’épouser ses mouvements sensuels et langoureux.

 

Louis s'accrocha de ses deux mains à sa nuque, cherchant plus de contact. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il se sentait vivant. Et le désir qu'il éprouva quand l'inconnu glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'explorer de toute part devait également y jouer quelque chose.

 

C'était intense, frémissant.

 

Rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Lui qui en seize années avait tout juste embrassé trois garçons, Zayn en faisant parti. Sans jamais être ou avoir voulu aller plus loin.

 

L'inconnu resserra son emprise sur lui, le faisant gémir. Mais l'instant ne dura pas plus longtemps, quand il reconnu la voix de Zayn au bout du couloir. En cinq secondes tout au plus, plus personne autour de lui. Il était seul, les lèvres gonflées, son cœur battant comme un acharné dans sa poitrine.

 

Bon dieu qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

 

**[ … ]**

 

Louis se sentait bizarre. Il avait sentit un regard le brûler toute la matinée. Et malgré le fait que ses magnifiques yeux bleu curieux cherchaient qui pouvait le brûler ainsi, il n'avait rien trouvé. Juste le vide. Les seuls moments où il n'avait rien sentis était pendant ses cours. C'était assez étrange. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Zayn, ni même à Niall ou Darren. Cependant, tous les trois savaient que quelque chose le rongeait.

 

Louis était le genre de gars que personne ne pouvait emmener quelque part en douce, parce qu'il était incapable de mentir. Il ne savait pas le faire. Et Zayn aurait très bien put lui demander entre quatre yeux quel était son problème, mais il connaissait Louis. S'il ne se sentait pas prêt pour parler, il se refermait comme une huître.

 

La belle colombe était hantée par le baiser que lui avait offert un inconnu. Un parfait inconnu, dont il ne savait rien. Il avait juste son odeur, qu'il arrivait à ressentir en fermant les yeux. Juste des grandes et chaudes mains. Un torse dur et chaud. Et une voix... Une voix grave, forte et masculine. C'était tout.

 

Il s'arrêta à son casier et rangea son sac de cours pour prendre son sac de natation. Contrairement à ses trois amis qui avaient prit football, Louis avait choisis la natation. Tandis que ses amis partaient vers le stade, non sans un dernier regard insistant de Zayn, il partit à son tour vers la piscine de l'école.

 

Traversant la cours, il regardait autour de lui, sentant de nouveau ce regard qui le consumer doucement. Une vibration contre sa cuisse le poussa à sortir son téléphone, un nouveau message, de Zayn, il rit.

 

_« Tu es certain que ça va ? »_

 

_« Oui Zayn, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Pianota-t-il rapidement en poussant la porte de la piscine.

 

La réponse ne tarda pas. _« Laisse-moi m'inquiéter pour toi mon ange. Tu as eu l'air préoccupé toute la journée. »_

 

_« Ça va ! Je crois que c'est le contre-coup de la soirée. »_

 

_« Tu étais déchaîné en effet. »_ Louis sourit et rougit légèrement au message. Un second arriva rapidement. _« Mon joli Louis que je vais retrouver dans deux heures à la sortie ? »_

 

_« Bien sur. A tout à l'heure ! »_ Écrivit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le banc des vestiaires.

 

**« Salut Louis ! »** Sourit Nathan en posant son sac à ses côtés. **« Désolé pour hier, j'ai pas pu te voir. Trop de monde. »**

 

**« Salut Nathan. Et pas de soucis, je comprends. J'ai jamais vu autant de monde dans une fête. »** Rit-il, retirant son pantalon.

 

**« M'en parle pas, Jay était comme un fou quand il a vu le nettoyage qu'il allait se taper. »**

 

**« Mmh ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu n'organises jamais de fêtes. »** Sourit Louis.

 

Un sourire échangé et quelques minutes plus tard, Louis avait enfilé son short de bain bleu et noir, à l'effigie de l'école. Il marchait le long de la piscine, respirant doucement l'odeur du chlore. Il déposa son peignoir dans un coin avant de se placer sur le plongeoir. Se mettant en position, les genoux légèrement plié, les deux mains accrochés au rebord du plongeoir, un pied plus en arrière que l'autre, il regarda la longueur.

 

Il glissa une mèche de cheveux en arrière – ils avaient l'autorisation de ne pas porter de bonnet de bain pendant les entraînements – à ses côtés Nathan prenait la même position. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le coach, Jack, se mit de l'autre côté du bassin, face à eux. Il porta son soufflet à la bouche.

 

Louis ferma les yeux l'instant d'une seconde, entrant dans sa bulle. Il entendit le sifflement et plongea entrant dans l'eau et plus rien n'exista. La natation était ce qu'il chérissait le plus, après ses amis et sa famille. Elle était son échappatoire. Il vivait pour ça. Nager. Se dépenser. Aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Se sentir envelopper par l'eau lui procurait des sensations qu'il n'expliquait pas. Remontant à la surface, il enchaîna directement sur un crawl, ne respirant que tous les vingt-cinq mètres, prenant toujours plus de vitesse, continuant toujours plus, tirant toujours plus dans son énergie.

 

Arrivé à l'autre bout, il fit une culbute pour se retourner et prit une impulsion contre le mur carrelé pour repartir dans l'autre sens, sans s'occuper du reste. Il était dans son monde, personne ne pouvait le déranger dans ces moments-là. Il n'y avait que lui et sa nage. Et l'eau. L'eau, son élément d'après Zayn et il ne l'avait jamais nié. Quand il entrait dans l'eau, il se sentait à sa place. Comme si elle n'attendait que lui.

 

Il tendit son bras et toucha le mur. **« Cinquante-quatre secondes trois pour Louis. »** Hurla Samuel, le stagiaire du coach. Le châtain sourit et regarda Nathan toucha le mur en rageant.

 

**« Bordel, quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser gagner sérieusement ? »**

 

Louis rit et se hissa hors de l'eau. **« Une minute deux pour toi Nathan. »** Sourit Jack. **« Tu as amélioré de six secondes, c'est pas mal. »**

 

**« Mais pas assez pour battre ce petit con ! »** Râla-t-il.

 

**« Nathan, ne râle pas ! Tu sais que je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de te blesser. »** Soupira Louis.

 

**« T'en fais pas va... Il m'en faut plus. »** Sourit Nathan.

 

**« Bon, on reprends ! »**

 

Et les deux heures qui suivirent furent toutes aussi somptueuses pour Louis et rageuses pour Nathan. Vingt minutes avant la fin, le coach libéra tout le monde, mais Louis resta dans la piscine, faisant des allers retours en brasse calmement. C'était sans doute le moment qu'il préférait lors des entraînements. Quand il était seul dans le bassin, alternant différentes nages, perdu dans ses pensées. Après les vingt minutes, il sortit, salua son coach avant de rejoindre les vestiaires vides. Il pianota un rapide message à Zayn, lui disant qu'il allait se doucher et qu'il le rejoindrait. Il était dans les temps. L'entraînement de Zayn venait de se terminer.

 

Après une rapide douche, il enfila son boxer, suivis de son jean et les lumières s'éteignirent. Il était tard – vingt heure – la nuit venait de tomber. Il grogna et son souffle se coupa quand il entendit la voix de Christina Aguilera s'élever. Son t-shirt toujours dans la main, il était comme sur pause. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il inspira longuement, avant de sentir une chaleur envelopper son dos nu.

 

**«** _ **E.X.P.R.E.S.S, love, sex !**_ **»** Chantonna une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement et qui le fit frisonner. **«** _ **Louis, no regrets !**_ **»** Louis sourit à l'entente de son nom. **« N'est stupide... »** Commença l'inconnu.

 

**« Que la stupidité ! »** Termina Louis, avant de sentir ce même corps qu'hier se plaquer contre son dos. Immédiatement les sens de Louis s'éveillèrent et son odeur traversa son corps. **« C** _ **an you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch ?**_ **»** Chantonna-t-il à son tour. _(Peux tu imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver si je te laissais t'approcher assez près pour toucher ?)_

 

Il sentit l'inconnu sourire silencieusement. **« Je le fais déjà ! »** Murmura-t-il, glissant ses mains autour de son ventre pour le coller à lui. Louis sentit ses lèvres se déposer dans son cou et ses jambes tremblèrent.

 

**« Qui es-tu ? »** Demanda Louis.

 

Cette question le possédait depuis la veille.

Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans le couloir.

 

**« Tu me connais ! »** Répondit-il en aspirant sa peau. Louis pencha la tête sur le côté lui offrant un meilleur accès. **« On se croise... De temps en temps ! Mais on ne se parle pas. Tu es trop... »** Il fit une pause, torturant tendrement son cou.

 

Quand il croqua sa nuque, Louis ne pût retenir un gémissement envieux et ses genoux lâchèrent. Il le rattrapa, le plaquant contre lui avec force.

 

**« Trop quoi ? »**

 

**« Tu es trop... La blanche colombe ! »** Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

 

**« Et toi ? »**

 

Un rire se fit entendre mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'inconnu posa un dernier baiser sur sa nuque, avant de disparaître, emportant sa chaleur, la musique et peut-être aussi le calme de Louis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Depuis sa révélation dans les vestiaires, Louis prenait le temps de regarder chaque personne qu'il croisait. Bien souvent, a force de trop regarder, il avait droit à des sourires charmeurs, des rougissements et même du rentre-dedans. Mais, jamais il n'avait retrouver cette voix qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Zayn observait silencieusement le changement chez son ami. Louis refusait de lui parler de quelque chose, il le savait. Et ce quelque chose s'était déroulé une semaine plus tôt, lors de cette maudite fête à laquelle Louis l'avait traîné le suppliant de l'accompagner parce qu'il avait une envie folle de s'éclater.

 

La châtain n'avait depuis l’événement des vestiaires plus eux un seul contact avec son inconnu. Et cette façon de lui dire qu'il était la blanche colombe. Ce surnom le contrarié vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de chose, ou un sorte de trophée. Ou peut-être pas à ce point, mais il n'aimait pas cette étiquette. Mais la façon dont il l'avait dit avait attisé sa curiosité. Il y avait un message caché là-dessous. Il le savait.

 

Assis en tailleur dans la cours sur un banc, il regardait autour de lui, musique dans les oreilles. Il réfléchissait, il ne faisait d'ailleurs que ça. Qui pouvait-il être ? Pourquoi avait-il cette impression que ce surnom voulait dire quelque chose ? Quelque chose en rapport avec sa provenance ou...

 

Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il sentait de nouveau ce regard brûlant sur lui.

Depuis qu'il avait prit place sur le banc, vingt minutes plus tôt.

  
Et malgré le fait qu'il ait passé aux rayons x tout ce qui l'entourait il n'avait rien vu. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Celui qui l'observait était en cours en ce moment même. Son regard se leva et il regarda les nombreuses fenêtres ayant une vue plongeante sur la cours. Il n'y voyait rien, le soleil se reflétant dans les fenêtres et puis qu'espérait-il ? Trouver la personne en un coup d’œil.

 

**« La blanche colombe... »** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose, il le sentait. Bon dieu, pourquoi était-il incapable de mettre le doigt dessus ?

 

Il se releva et rentra dans l'établissement pour rejoindre son casier. Il avait équitation dans moins de dix minutes et arriver en retard était sa dernière envie. En ouvrant son casier, il rattrapa de justesse un MP4 noir avec au dos une ligne argentée où son prénom été écrit en lettre capitale au marqueur noir. Il fronça les sourcils et déroula les écouteurs. Regardant autour de lui, il ne fut pas surpris de n'y trouver que le vide et le silence.

 

D'un coup de tête il l'alluma et sélectionna la seule chanson. Il enfila les écouteurs et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand la voix de Rihanna se fit entendre, suivit par Eminem. C'était The Monster, cette chanson qu'il appréciait tant, parce que c'était Eminem. Cet artiste aux controverses multiples. Ce rappeur, le seul qu'il admirait pour ses textes, ses clips et tant d'autres choses.

 

Devait-il comprendre quelque chose ? Il secoua la tête, évidemment qu'il devait comprendre quelque chose. Mais justement... Est-ce que ce quelque chose était compréhensible ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**« I’m friends with the monster ! »** Prononça-t-il à voix haute, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. **« That’s under my bed. »** Continua-t-il les sourcils froncés.

 

Il connaissait cette chanson par cœur. Et le refrain était ce qui l'interpellait. Tout était dans le refrain il le savait. Mais, savoir était si différent que comprendre. Il adorait les énigmes, exploser Zayn, Niall et Darren au Cluedo. Résoudre les enquêtes quand il regardait New York Unité Spéciale, ou Esprits Criminels. Son père lui disait souvent qu'il ferait un très bon flic.

 

Mais en attendant...

En attendant il était là avec un refrain pour indice.

Avec ce surnom qui l'agaçait, mais qui pourtant le représentait si bien.

 

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Il tordit sa bouche dans tous les sens, n'essayant pour une fois, de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait refusé d'aller à la fête de Jay ce soir quelques heures plus tôt. Zayn n'avait pas apprécié. Louis avait réussit à éviter la dispute de justesse, en plein centre commercial. Mais, il savait que le brun reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

 

En ce vendredi soir, il était juste... Seul. Avec lui-même !

 

Pendant un instant il pensa que peut-être son inconnu serait à la fête. Mais, l'idée de voir Zayn l'empêcha d'y penser plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas après son petit scandale dans le centre commercial. C'était hors de question. Il le boudait. Oui, il lui arrivait de bouder encore. Et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à son ami. Tout ça parce qu'il avait des secrets. Sérieusement ? Ce n'était pas comme si Zayn n'en avait aucun pour lui.

 

**« Louis téléphone ! »** Hurla son père d'en bas.

 

**« Si c'est Zayn, je dors. »** Hurla-t-il en retour.

 

**« Ce n'est pas Zayn chaton. »**

 

Louis grogna pour la forme à l'entente du surnom. S'étirant, il sortit de sa chambre et se laissa glisser le long de rampe d'escaliers avant d’atterrir sur ses deux pieds. Il attrapa au vol le téléphone que son père lui lança et le porta à l'oreille, se demandant qui pouvait bien téléphoner sur son fixe à pratiquement vingt-deux heures.

 

**« Allô ? »**

 

**« Salut ! »**

 

Son estomac se retourna. **« Salut ! »** Répondit-il doucement, jetant un coup d’œil à son père qui était replongé dans son match de basket.

 

Il sortit sur la terrasse et s'assit sur la table de jardin, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

 

**« Tu vas à la soirée de Jay ? »** Entendit-il.

 

Ses yeux se fermèrent encore. Cette voix. Il l'aimait. Au téléphone ou non.

Elle avait ce quelque chose qui l’apaisait. Elle lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux sans cesse.

 

**« Non ! »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Pendant de longues minutes ils ne parlèrent pas. Louis écoutait avec attention sa respiration. Calme, relaxante, agréable. **« Bon week-end dans ce cas... »**

 

Louis aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas raccrocher. De lui dire qui il était. Ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé s'il était à la soirée de Jay. Ou même si lui y allait. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il sentit qu'il ne devait pas le faire, parce qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

 

Alors, il lui souhaita un bon week-end en retour avant de raccrocher.

Il devait absolument comprendre le refrain.

 

**[ … ]**

 

Le week-end avait été long. Louis avait fait ses devoirs pour ensuite écouter encore et encore The Monster. Essayant de trouver une réponse à ses questions. Rien qu'une réponse lui aurait suffit. Une demie réponse même. Mais, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Le néant. Il n'avait rien. Il avait décidé de modifier le refrain, changeant le sens des phrases. Des mots. Mais rien à faire. Quoiqu'il en soit et quarante-huit heures plus tard, il en était au même point. Soit le néant. Le point zéro.

 

Appuyé contre un mur du troisième étage, il attendait son professeur de philosophie. Il n'avait pas cours avant dix heure et savait que son professeur arrivait toujours une heure à l'avance, c'était son dernier recours. S'il ne l'aidait pas, alors Louis en viendrait probablement à avoir des cheveux blanc avant l'âge. Il sourit distraitement à cette idée.

 

Fermant les yeux, il se repassa les deux fois où ils s'étaient touchés. Un frisson le traversa. Comment était-ce possible ? D'être autant attiré par un parfait inconnu ? Inconnu qui apparemment le connaissait.. Ou du moins, en quelque sorte !

 

**« Louis ? Je peux t'aider ? »** Demanda Monsieur Strong, son professeur de philosophie.

 

**« Je pense oui. »** Sourit-il.

 

Strong hocha la tête et ouvrit sa salle de classe. Louis le suivit, laissant la porte ouverte. **« En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »**

 

**« Est-ce que vous pourriez trouver un autre sens à des paroles d'une chanson ? »** Questionna-t-il en sortant une feuille de son sac.

 

**« Tout dépend. Je peux ? »**

 

Louis lui tendit la feuille où il avait imprimé les paroles et entouré le refrain en rouge. Il observa son professeur faire la moue en lisant l'intégralité du texte, avant de se concentrer sur le début. Le refrain.

 

**« D'après mon point de vue personnel, je pense que tu te casses la tête pour pas grand chose. »** Dit-il, surprenant Louis. **« Est-ce que tu as bien regardé ? »** Demanda-t-il. Louis fronça les sourcils. **« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis l'année dernière ? Sur ton premier devoir. »**

 

**«** _ **Regarde en face de toi, ne cherche pas plus loin, il arrive que certaine chose soit à ta portée.**_ **»** Répéta-t-il, se souvenant parfaitement de ses mots. Strong sourit, d'un air de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. **« Donc... Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout est là ? »**

 

**« Exactement. Il n'y a pas toujours un sens caché. Parfois, il faut juste lire et ne pas regarder plus loin. »** Sourit-il en lui redonnant sa feuille.

 

**« Merci Monsieur Strong. »** Sourit Louis.

 

**« Avec plaisir ! »**

 

Il sortit de la salle et le refrain se répéta dans sa tête comme un disque rayé.

 

_I’m friends with the monster. That’s under my bed._

_(Je suis ami avec le monstre. Qui est sous mon lit.)_

 

_Get along with the voices inside of my head._

_(Je m'entends bien avec les voix dans ma tête.)_

 

_You’re trying to save me. Stop holding your breath._

_(Tu essaies de me sauver. Arrête de retenir ton souffle.)_

 

_And you think I’m crazy. Yeah, you think I’m crazy._

_(Et tu penses que je suis fou. Ouais, tu penses que je suis fou.)_

 

Un ami ? Ce n'était pas possible. Zayn, Niall ou même Darren n'avaient pas pu être dans les vestiaires ou même dans ce couloir. Et ils connaissaient leurs voix. Sous son lit ? Que pouvait-il cacher sous son lit ? Hormis un peu de poussière probablement. Il soupira. Monsieur Strong l'avait finalement plus embrouillé qu'au départ. Maintenant, il était incapable de voir ce qui était visible.

 

**[ … ]**

 

Sa journée avait été merdique ! C'était le mot. Après sa conversation avec son professeur de philosophie, il avait rejoint Darren qui été arrivé en avance, un exploit il fallait le souligner. Cependant, Louis avait vite déchanté. S'il était arrivé à l'avance, c'était dans l'unique but de lui soutirer quelques informations sur son comportement depuis la fête chez Jay. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Pas du tout même. Zayn était derrière tout ça. Darren avait beau essayé de le nier, Louis n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le pensait. Il connaissait Zayn.

 

Quand Zayn était arrivé au lycée, dix minutes avant leur premier cours, Louis avait prit ses affaires et n'avait pas lancé un seul regard au brun, avant de monter au second étage. D'accord, il était préoccupé ces derniers temps. Il voulait savoir qui était cet inconnu, mais il détestait l'attitude de Zayn et Darren. Seul Niall paraissait le comprendre, en quelque sorte. Il ne cherchait pas à lui soutirer des informations. Il ne lui mettait pas la pression, il était relax.

 

Lors de la pause de midi, Zayn l'avait attrapé avant qu'il n'aille s'acheter son repas à la brasserie du coin. Et ça avait juste éclaté. Zayn s'était emporté.

 

Lui et son impulsivité. Un vrai spectacle, auquel Louis aurait voulu ne pas assister.

 

Parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir apprécié cela, il s'était senti comme un gosse se faisant sévèrement remonté les bretelles par son père, pour une énième bêtise. Et Zayn n'avait aucun droit de faire ce genre de choses, surtout devant les trois quart des élèves. Niall avait fini par intervenir et avait accroché sa main à celle de Louis pour l’emmener ailleurs. Loin de lui !

 

Les rumeurs s'étaient vite répandues. Certains disaient que Zayn et Louis étaient secrètement ensemble, mais que Louis avait couché avec une fille et un gars lors de la soirée de Jay deux semaines plus tôt. D'autre disaient que Louis avait couché avec Zayn et qu'ensuite il était juste allé voir ailleurs. Louis avait arrêté d'écouter les rumeurs au bout de la deuxième, mais il imaginait bien qu'elles devaient être plus nombreuses.

 

Et comme si tout n'était pas merdique, il avait espéré de tout cœur, pouvoir se ressourcer en explosant ses records et également Nathan, mais non. L'entraînement avait été annulé et Louis n'avait même pas cherché à savoir pour quelle raison. Il avait juste jeter avec rage son sac dans sa voiture avant de rentrer chez lui. La seule chose qui lui aurait permis d'oublier cette journée merdique été la natation et bien non. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il avait balancé son sac sur son lit et n'avait pas réussi à contenir un cri de rage.

 

Malgré son tempérament calme et doux, il lui arrivait d'être en colère et même si personne ne l'avait jamais réellement vu dans cet état, il ne pouvait aujourd'hui pas se contenir. Tout était allé de travers et il ne réussissait juste pas à se contrôler. Il avait besoin de se défouler alors il se déshabilla avec rage avant d'enfiler un short large, une paire de basket et un marcel. Il attrapa le MP4 que son inconnu avait glissé dans son casier, une bouteille d'eau fraîche, avant de sortir de chez lui claquant la porte.

 

Il lança The Monster et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Il vivait à l'extérieur de la ville et ça lui plaisait. Il pouvait se défouler loin de toute population. Loin de Darren. Loin de Zayn. Loin de tout ! Courir lui permettait de faire le point. Même s'il préférait nager. Ce n'était pas pareil, pas aussi fort et intense, mais c'était là. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt il courait vite. Ne cherchant pas l’endurance, ou une allure régulière.

 

C'était tout le contraire, il courait juste aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sautant au-dessus de troncs d'arbres sur son passage. Se baissant devant des branches qu'il ne pouvait sauter ou escalader. The Monster hurlant toujours dans ses oreilles. Le souffle rapide, son corps transpirant, il puisait dans toutes ses forces pour continuer toujours un peu plus. Toujours plus loin, comme s'il nageait. Il avait besoin. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner de tout maintenant et à défaut d'avoir une piscine chauffée, il filait à travers les arbres, respirant l'odeur de la mousse et du bois humide.

 

Après une course rapide de vingt minutes, il s'arrête au lac. Pas un chat. Rien, personne. Il était comme seul au monde. Il hurla. Il hurla si fort que sa gorge le brûla. Son cri raisonna dans l'air. Ses genoux cédèrent et il se laissa tomber au sol. Rien n'allait jamais dans son sens. Rien ! Jamais ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui devait se plier aux désirs des autres ? Seul Niall était de son côté. Les reproches de Zayn, les questions de Darren. Tout l'agaçait. Tout !

 

Toute la journée il avait eut envie d'envoyer le monde se faire voir. Et bien qu'il ne soit jamais vulgaire, il le fut. Ce soir, à dix-huit heure sept. Il hurla au monde d'aller se faire voir profondément.

 

Une heure plus tard, il sortait de sa douche serein. Il enfila un pantalon noir en coton de la marque Athena, qui retombé avec grâce sur ses hanches fines et resta torse nu. Il descendit rejoindre son père qui venait de terminer de préparer le dîner. Il s'occupa avec lui jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et fit en une grosse trentaine de minutes son devoir d'algèbre avant de ranger ses affaires.

 

Il démarra son ordinateur et lança en mode répétition The Monster avant de s'allonger sous sa couette, dans le noir. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la réponse avec cette chanson, il comptait bien l'écouter encore et encore, espérant avoir l'illumination.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Il bougeait dans tous les sens. Son sommeil était agité, mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il se tournait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Et encore un autre. Il ne cauchemardait pas, il avait juste le sommeil très agité cette nuit là._

 

_Il se réveilla dans un sursaut et s'assit dans son lit, la couette glissant le long de son torse. La respiration saccadée il se pencha vers sa table de chevet et attrapa d'un geste habile sa petite bouteille d'eau avant d'en boire deux longues gorgées._

_  
Reposant la bouteille sur la table, il souffla durement. Il prit appuis sur ses deux les posant sur le matelas derrière lui avant de poser ses pieds à plats. Un mouvement attira son attention, ses yeux se plissèrent, mais le noir l'enveloppa. Il sentit le matelas bouger devant lui avant qu'une source de chaleur ne prenne possession de ses pieds, ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses et son bas ventre, pourtant caché sous la couette._

 

_Un bras se glissa dans le bas de ses reins et son corps se cambra, entrant en contact avec un torse chaud. Louis ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air. Un parfum, ce parfum si particulier l'enveloppa dans la seconde, éveillant ses sens. Une bouche s'avança, il sentait son souffle contre son visage. Elle s'avança encore et mordilla sa nuque. Ses défenses tombèrent immédiatement et il se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Un corps s'allongea entre ses cuisses et une bouche prit doucement possession de son cou le faisant soupirer d'aise. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à des épaules qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Les siennes._

 

_Son cœur battait fort et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une langue se faufila dans sa bouche. Louis se sentit fondre et ses bras s'accrochèrent au t-shirt de son inconnu avec fermeté. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Il haleta quand son inconnu glissa une main sur son torse. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son t-shirt et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand il lécha doucement, dans un coup de langue appuyé sa clavicule._

 

_**« The Monster... »** _

 

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut et s'assit dans son lit, la couette glissant le long de son torse. La respiration saccadée il se pencha vers sa table de chevet et attrapa d'un geste habile sa petite bouteille d'eau avant d'en boire deux longues gorgées.

 

**« La colombe... The Monster... »** Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« Le loup et l'agneau. »**

 

 

* * *

 

 

L'air était frais, mais agréable. Niall était sur le terrain de basket, faisant quelques paniers, tandis que Louis s'était assis sur un banc et le regardait faire sans rien dire. Ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre pour différentes raisons, mais celle-ci était l'une d'elle. S'ils ne voulaient pas parler, alors ils ne le faisaient pas.

 

Pourtant, Louis sentait sa langue brûler. Depuis son rêve, dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à son blondinet. Aujourd'hui – mercredi – après une matinée de cours plutôt longue, ils s'étaient retrouvé au terrain non loin du lycée. Et depuis une heure, ils n'échangeaient aucun mots.

 

L'entraînement de natation avait été une nouvelle fois annulé et Niall avait décidé de sécher l'entraînement de football pour rester avec Louis. D'ailleurs, il était toujours en froid avec Zayn et Darren. Depuis cette dispute, il les évitaient comme la peste. Son attitude était un peu puérile, mais se faire engueuler de la sorte devant tout le lycée lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

 

**« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! »** Finit-il par lâcher.

 

Niall loupa son tir et le ballon rebondis contre le cerceaux, puis tomba au sol dans plusieurs rebonds. Le blond ramassa le ballon orange avant de se tourner vers lui.

 

**« Enfin, rencontré n'est pas le bon mot, mais... »** Niall se rapprocha et posa son ballon au sol avant de s'asseoir dessus et entourer les chevilles de Louis de ses mains pour maintenir une parfaite équilibre, malgré ses pieds au sol. **« La fête chez Jay, quand après avoir dansé je suis partis dans la salle de bain, il faisait noir dans le couloir et en ressortant, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un. »** Dit-il et Niall nota un léger sourire en coin.

 

**« Et ensuite ? »** Murmura Niall.

 

Il était excité et impatient de connaître la suite. Surtout quand il voyait les yeux de son ami aussi brillant. Brillant d'une étincelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Louis se confiait si peu.

 

**« Nous avons échangé quelques mots. Puis tu te souviens avant que vous ne veniez me chercher il y avait Express comme chanson ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

Niall hocha la tête. Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir Louis débarquer pour le ramener sur la piste de danse tant il aimait cette chanson pour son rythme et ses paroles passionnels.

 

**« C'est parce que je... Je dansais avec lui ! »** Rougit-il.

 

**« Ahhhh ! »** S'exclama Niall surexcité, faisant rire Louis aux éclats. **« Et après ? »**

 

**« Il m'a... Mmh embrassé ! »** Niall ouvrit la bouche mais la referma souriant grandement. **« Y'a trois semaines, il m'a retrouvé dans les vestiaires après la natation. »** Louis lui expliqua la suite sous le regard attentif de Niall. Il lui parla des indices, du rêve, de son réveil.

 

**« Louis c'est tellement... Romantique ! »** S'exclama-t-il. **« Et donc maintenant tu dois trouver qui il est vraiment. »**

 

Louis acquiesça. **« Oui, mais pour ça. Je dois le « revoir » et ce n'est pas gagné. »** Dit-il, mimant les guillemets. **« C'est lui qui vient à moi et avec les entraînements de natation annulés... »** Il laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens n'ayant aucun besoin de la terminer.

 

**« Et tu penses que ton surnom et la chanson sont liées. »** Dit Niall. **« C'est pas bête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois trouver ? Tu as cette fable, mais ensuite ? »**

 

**« J'ai pensé à chercher quelqu'un dans le lycée qui aurait un surnom dans le genre. »**

 

**« Tu veux dire... Comme la colombe ? Un animal ? Un oiseau en particulier ? »**

 

**« Oui, mais plus sombre. »**

 

Niall lui sourit et hocha la tête. C'était une bonne idée. Et dans tous les cas, il connaissait Louis. Avide d'énigmes, près à y passer des heures pour trouver la solution. Il en avait une nouvelle fois la preuve, parce qu'il y réfléchissait depuis maintenant trois semaines.

 

**« Merci de m'avoir raconté ça Louis. »** Sourit Niall.

 

Le châtain releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il quitta le banc et s'agenouilla devant Niall pour un câlin. Niall bascula en arrière et Louis lui tomba dessus les faisant glousser.

 

**« Merci d'être mon ami ! »** Murmura le châtain et Niall sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

 

Louis était si secret avec ses sentiments et il disait si rarement ce genre de choses.

Il ne fit que resserrer ses bras autour de lui, lui répondant silencieusement.

 

**[ … ]**

 

Louis et Niall avaient longuement réfléchis à comment contacter l'inconnu. Oui, il l'avait surnommé ainsi parce qu'ils étaient incapable de l'appeler autrement. Et bien qu'ils avouaient tous deux que ce n'était pas une mince affaire de le surnommer « l'inconnu » parce que ça ne voulait quasiment rien dire, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

 

Et il y avait plus important à faire. Comme attirer son attention. Le contacter. Ou tout ce qui pourrait lui faire comprendre, que Louis avait compris certaines choses, qu'il souhaitait échanger directement avec lui.

 

Le journal du lycée était leur première idée, cependant le lisait-il ? Puis, passer une annonce c'était facile, encore fallait-il qu'il comprenne. Ou donner un point de rendez-vous n'était pas une bonne idée. N'importe qui, ayant du temps à perdre pourrait venir.

 

La seconde avait été de passer une annonce sur l'imposant tableau à l'accueil, mais encore fallait-il qu'il le regarde. Ils en revenaient cependant au même point, si quelqu'un avait du temps à perdre...

 

Et finalement pas plus tard qu'hier soir, alors que Louis buttait contre son exercice de mathématiques, Niall l'avait appelé pour lui parler – lui hurler serait en fait plus correct – l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Idée qu'avait immédiatement approuvé le châtain – en hurlant également, par simple esprit de vengeance – et finalement son exercice d'algèbre avait été plus rapide et simple à terminer.

 

Après avoir réfléchis une bonne partie de la soirée et de la matinée, ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur le fait que même si les entraînements de natation étaient temporairement annulé – Le coach avait prit un congé parental d'une semaine – la piscine était toujours ouverte. Samuel lui avait confirmé qu'il avait droit d'aller nager, cependant il devait être présent.

 

Niall avait été ennuyé le temps d'un instant avant de finalement se rappeler que Zayn lui avait apprit à crocheter toute sorte de serrures. Louis avait froncé les sourcils, en total désaccord, mais Niall l'avait fait flanché en lui disant qu'il retrouverait normalement son inconnu.

 

Voilà comment à vingt heures dix sept, il était dans la piscine faisant quelques brasses. Niall s'était occupé du reste. Il s'arrêta de nager en plein milieu du bassin. Si le blondinet été arrivé trop tard, tout ça n'aurait servis à rien. Ou pire, si son inconnu n'avait pas fait un détour par le casier de Louis, c'était la même chose.

 

Il gémit et se laissa couler sous l'eau. Il espérait sincèrement que tout ait fonctionné comme ils se l'étaient imaginé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait probablement encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà depuis son rêve. Il remonta à la surface, inspira un grand coup avant de replonger. Il ouvrit les yeux mais tout était noir. L'idée d'allumer les lumières n'avait pas effleuré son esprit, il savait que s'il l'avait fait, son inconnu aurait fait demi tour.

 

Et, il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça.

Enfin, fallait-il encore qu'il vienne.

 

A bout de souffle, il prit une puissante impulsion contre le fond du bassin avant de remonter à la surface, avalant plusieurs goulées d'air. **« C'est donc ici que tu m'attends ! »**

 

Il sursauta et se tourna vers... Il ne savait pas en fait. La lune n'étant qu'un croissant, il pouvait que distinguer une silhouette brouillonne. Il était même incapable d'en voir les contours.

 

**« Tu as trouvé le mot. »** Louis retint un sourire et un petit cri de triomphe.

 

**« En effet ! »** Louis se tourna vers le bureau du coach.

 

Il nagea un peu et s'accrocha à une ligne de flotteurs. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, avant qu'une musique envahisse la piscine sortant des hauts-parleurs. Il sourit doucement en reconnaissant Radioactive joué au piano par le talentueux William Joseph. C'était léger, rien de bruyant. Le volume était au minimal.

 

Un fin « splash » résonna et le cœur de Louis s'emballa. Il venait de plonger dans l'eau, dans un plongeon qu'il jugea parfait. Le bruit, rien que par le bruit il savait si un plongeon était bon ou non. Ses pieds n'avaient pas frappés la surface. Ils avaient glissés comme le reste de son corps.

 

Malgré l'obscurité, il ferma les yeux. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Son inconnu était donc toujours sous l'eau ou alors, il faisait comme Louis, il ne bougeait pas. **« Ton MP4 est dans mon sac. »** Dit-il, juste pour savoir s'il était ou non sous l'eau.

 

L'absence de réponse lui confirma qu'il était sous l'eau. A son tour, il plongea et se focalisa uniquement sur son ouïe. Il hurla en sentant deux bras l'emprisonner sous l'eau avant de se sentir remonter avec force.

 

Une fois le visage hors de l'eau il éclata de rire. **« Tu m'as fait peur ! »**

 

**« Désolé ! »** Sourit son inconnu. **« Mais, nous sommes que tous les deux, qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ? »** A ces mots, Louis rougit sans en comprendre la raison. **« Alors ? »**

 

**« Alors ?** » Répéta Louis, sourcils froncés.

 

**« Tu as trouvé ? »**

 

**« Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit Louis, se détachant de son bras qui entouré sa taille pour se mettre face à lui. Il posa son bras gauche sur la ligne de flotteurs et de l'autre frappa la surface de l'eau. **« Je sais qu'il y a un lien entre mon surnom et le tien, mais je ne sais pas où chercher. »** Avoua-t-il. **« C'est un peu comme le loup et l'agneau ? »**

 

**« Bien vu ! »** Le cœur du châtain s'emballa. **« Mais, je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Je sais que tu vas très vite trouver maintenant que tu as confirmation. »**

 

Louis nota un sourire dans sa voix. **« Pourquoi m'attirer à toi, alors que les indices que tu me donnes ne sont qu'une façon détournée de m'éloigner ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement, se rapprochant de son inconnu.

 

Son parfum l'enveloppa et il glissa sa main libre autour de sa nuque. L'inconnu frôla sa taille avant de l'entourer de son bras. Louis entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, se rapprochant de lui.

 

**« Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? »** Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Louis n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si proche de son visage. **« Ou tu préfères que je t'embrasse ? »**

 

_Oh mon dieu !_ Pensa-t-il, le cœur battant.

 

**« Sinon... »** Il plongea sous l'eau et nagea à l'aveugle, tendant un bras devant lui. Il traversa la piscine et toucha le mur avant de remonter à la surface. **« Marco ! »** Hurla-t-il et il ne reçut en réponse qu'un rire.

 

Il s'accrocha au rebord et ferma de nouveau les yeux, oubliant la musique. Il se concentra sur les bruits de l'eau. Les petites vagues qu'il pouvait sentir si son inconnu était proche ou non.

 

**« Polo ! »** Entendit-il après quelques minutes.

 

Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Il avait de bons repères, surtout ici, il était au deuxième plongeoir, proche du bureau du coach. Silencieusement il inspira et s'enfonça dans l'eau, il prit une forte impulsion contre le mur et fonça tout droit le bras tendu. Il sentit un mouvement sous lui. Il se retourna et attrapa fermement sa cheville. Ils remontèrent à la surface.

 

**« Bien joué. »**

 

**« Merci ! »** Sourit le châtain.

 

**« Va te cacher. »** S'enfonçant dans l'eau il se retourna et nagea jusqu'aux plongeoirs. Il compta les dix plongeoirs et s'arrêta. Il était au dernier, dans l'angle. **« Marco ? »**

 

Il avala sa salive et ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. **« Polo ! »**

 

Sa tête reposa sur le rebord et sa respiration se fît calme. Son corps était fixé contre le mur et il avait prévu de ne plus bouger d'un pouce. Du peu qu'il pouvait en dire, il était face à quelqu'un qui savait nager son plongeon été parfait bon dieu. Il savait également se repérer ou alors il avait une ouïe très fine. Tout comme lui et le temps d'un instant il imagina qu'il était dans l'équipe de natation. Cependant, le seul de son niveau dans son équipe était Nathan. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il sentit de petites vagues l'atteindre. Il n'était pas loin.

 

**« Marco ? »** Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais se refermèrent dans la seconde.

 

A la place, il inspira une nouvelle fois et plongea silencieusement. Il savait où il était. A tout juste trois coups de brasses. Il le sentit et sourit sous l'eau avant d'ouvrir la bouche et croquer sa hanche. Remontant à la surface il rit doucement.

 

**« Tu mords maintenant ? »** Lui demanda-t-il et Louis rit un peu plus.

 

**« C'était tentant ! »** Avoua-t-il.

 

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il se sentit plaquer contre le bord et que son inconnu se glissa contre lui. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et Louis s'accrocha d'une main au bord et de l'autre à son épaule. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il sentit sa bouche se poser sur la sienne. Sa langue fut rapidement caressée par une autre et un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa.

 

Elles étaient douces, humides à cause de l'eau et si agréables. Sa bouche s'accordait parfaitement à la sienne. Louis entoura ses deux bras autour de son cou et son inconnu le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bord. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure.

 

Doucement, ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de Louis pour se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Peut-être que Louis n'avait pas tant d'expériences que ça, mais il pouvait sans aucun doute dire que c'était le meilleur baiser de sa vie.

 

La manière dont sa langue se liée à la sienne, la façon dont il découvrait sa bouche, l'explorant de partout. L'une des mains de son inconnu remonta dans son cou et il caressa sa joue de son pouce. Il était enivré. Complètement enivré.

 

**« Si je me retenais pas putain... »** Souffla-t-il, se détachant des lèvres du châtain.

 

**« Pourquoi tu te retiens alors ? »** Murmura Louis, ivre de ce baiser.

 

Il sentait des piques de bonheur et d'un désir brûlant le traverser et c'était juste la meilleure chose qu'il avait ressentit en seize années d'existence.

 

**« C'est quoi ça ? »** Demanda Louis, en entendant un bruit strident.

 

**« Mon alarme. »** Soupira-t-il. Il se recula de Louis et ce dernier l'entendit sortir de l'eau. **« Tu viens ? »** Demanda-t-il. Louis se releva et sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne. **« Ferme les yeux. »**

 

Il sourit mais obéit. Ils marchèrent doucement, s'arrêtèrent au bureau du coach, le temps que son inconnu récupèrent ses affaires. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Louis buta contre le banc et grogna. Son mystérieux oiseau enroula ses bras autour de lui et ils entrèrent dans une cabine de douche. Louis s'appuya contre le fond et son dos heurta le bouton de la douche. Immédiatement, une pluie chaude tomba sur eux.

 

L'inconnu posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de Louis et pencha son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Louis trouvé cela si grisant. Embrasser quelqu'un dans une piscine, puis dans une douche, c'était tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et le partager avec lui était quelque chose dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Ne se retenant plus, il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés. L'inconnu expira et l'entoura avec force dans ses bras.

 

Il quitta ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou tout en agrippant ses fesses. Louis frémit, mais se laissa totalement faire. Son inconnu glissa une main le long de sa cuisse, passant sous son short de bain, cependant il n'alla pas plus haut. Il la pressa fermement avant de la faire remonter contre sa hanche. Louis abandonna ses cheveux pour lier ses bras autour de nuque. Louis se sentait bouillant, juste bouillant. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, mais il pouvait sentir un désir et une passion déferler en lui.

 

Osant, il posa ses mains sur son torse le caressant doucement. Il découvrit des épaules larges et dures. Des bras musclés et même s'il le savait déjà, il les caressa avec envie. Revenant sur son torse, ses mains glissèrent le long de ses pectoraux, avant de descendre sur son ventre, où il redessina à l'aveugle les tablettes de chocolat. Mordillant sa lèvre, il ferma fortement les yeux et glissa son index le long du V descendant sur son bas ventre. Mon dieu, il avait juste l'air parfait physiquement.

 

**« Arrête ! »** Murmura son inconnu.

 

Louis ne dit rien et enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque une nouvelle fois. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et le châtain le sentit se coller un peu plus fort contre lui, pressant sa jambe contre sa hanche.

 

L'alarme sonna une seconde fois et il sentit son mystérieux oiseau s'agacer. Il relâcha sa jambe et se décolla de lui. **« Faut pas traîner, le gardien ne va pas tarder. »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Louis acquiesça silencieusement même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils se douchèrent rapidement et s'habillèrent chacun de leur côté. Louis prit son temps et son aine se réchauffa à l'idée qu'à ses côtés, non loin de lui, un garçon était nu, mais pas n'importe quel garçon. Ses joues chauffèrent. Il ferma son jean et enfila son t-shirt avant de sentir un baiser dans sa nuque.

 

**« Pendant que tu m'attendais dans l'eau, j'ai enregistré ton numéro, je t'envoie un message ce soir. »** Souffla-t-il.

 

Il embrassa son cou, sa nuque, sa joue, son nez et ses lèvres avant de partir.

 

Louis mit quelques secondes à réagir et balança ses chaussettes avant de courir hors des vestiaires se fichant de se prendre un mur ou une porte. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste quelques secondes de plus avec lui. Dans ses bras. Dans la chaleur de ses bras si rassurants.

 

**« Attends ! »** Hurla Louis en sortant du bâtiment, claquant la porte contre le mur.

 

Au loin, un seul réverbère éclairait la rue et il pût distinguer son inconnu. Ou du moins sa silhouette. Encore pieds nus il s'avança dans les gravier, se fichant d'avoir mal. La distance se réduisit entre eux et Louis enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Son inconnu enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches et le pressa contre lui.

 

**« Reste encore un peu s'il te plaît. »** Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 

**« Je ne peux pas ! »** Souffla-t-il. **« Trouve qui je suis Louis. Je te fais confiance. »** Il embrassa ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de le relâcher.

 

Le cœur de Louis loupa quelques battements.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom sans le chantonner.

 

**[ … ]**

 

**« Donc si je résume... »** Commença Niall, avant d'avaler sa bouchée de son sandwich au poulet. **« On doit trouver un surnom qui serait comme le contraire de la colombe. »**

 

**« C'est ça ! »** Répondit Louis, piquant dans sa salade.

 

Depuis onze heures, ils étaient tous les deux installés à la cafétéria. Louis lui avait raconté sa soirée et Niall l'avait comme vécu avec lui pendant l'heure. En effet, Niall voulait des détails, alors Louis avait prit le temps de tout lui raconter. Et le blondinet mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas aussi excité que le châtain.

 

**« Et si... »** La voix de Niall s'éteignit quand Zayn et Darren entrèrent dans la cafétéria.

 

Le brun leur jeta un coup d’œil. Louis le regarda en retour. Ils n'avaient toujours pas discutés et Louis ne savait pas s'il le voulait vraiment. Darren prononça quelques mots et Zayn sourit légèrement. Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce sourire. Moqueur et narquois. Son sang ne fît qu'un tour et il se leva sous le regard surpris de Niall.

 

Il balança sa salade dans la poubelle la plus proche avant d'attraper son sac et sortir de la cafétéria. Ses yeux piquèrent, mais il retint ses larmes. Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il siffla et tous deux basculèrent. Louis tomba sur lui et il entendit l'autre grogner.

 

**« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, pardon ! »** S'excusa-t-il rapidement, en se relevant.

 

Il tendit sa main et aida l'autre à se relever. Un sourire lui répondit. Liam Payne. Un beau garçon plus grand que lui, bien plus musclé, un vrai tombeur, mais si adorable. Louis et lui s'entendaient bien. Très bien même. Ils s'étaient toujours côtoyés et de temps en temps, le père de Louis invité Liam et ses parents a dîner.

 

**« Ça va. »** Assura-t-il sous le regard inquiet du châtain. **« Tu t'es fait mal ? »** Demanda-t-il, voyant ses yeux brillants.

 

**« Oh non, non. Tu as carrément amortis ma chute. »** Rit-il.

 

**« C'était un plaisir ! »** Sourit-il. **« C'est rare que les jolis garçons me tombent dans les bras aussi vite. »**

 

Louis rit doucement. **« C'est plus les filles qui le font ? »** Demanda-t-il en haussant sourcil.

 

**« En effet ! »**

 

**« Un vrai tombeur. »** Sourit Louis.

 

**« Ça va mieux ? »** Demanda Liam avec sincérité.

 

Une sincérité qui toucha Louis au plus profond de lui. Son sourire s'effaça. Non ça n'allait. Parce que même s'il avait passé une magnifique soirée la veille, aujourd'hui, voir Zayn et Darren lui avait juste cassé le moral.

 

**« C'est pas important ! »** Dit-il doucement. **« Merci d'avoir amortis ma chute Liam. »**

 

**« C'est quand tu veux joli cœur. »** Sourit Liam, lui offrant un petit clin d’œil.

 

Louis lui sourit et chacun repartis de son côté, non sans un dernier regard. Alors que Louis emprunté un autre couloir pour rejoindre son casier, son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Liam. Mais pas que, ses yeux bleus azur rencontrèrent un regard émeraude qui le fit frisonner. Il lui sourit poliment et continua sa route vers son casier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Son père venait de monter se coucher. Louis bailla et éteignit la télévision avant d'emprunter le même chemin que lui. Il monta les escaliers dans le noir et entra dans sa chambre. Depuis sa rencontre avec son inconnu, il faisait beaucoup de choses dans le noir.

 

Après un passage dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et s'installa sur son lit. Il attrapa son bouquin et il l'ouvrit où il s'était arrêté, mais son portable sonna, le coupant dans sa lancée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres. Un nouveau message de son inconnu.

 

Il l'ouvrit le cœur battant. « Tu dors ? »

 

« Non... Toi non plus à ce que je vois. » Répondit-il, mordillant sa lèvre.

 

« Bingo. Je te dérange pas au moins ? »

 

« Du tout, j'allais lire. » Écrivit-il avant de se glisser sous sa couette.

 

« Lire quoi ? »

 

« Le second tome de Ennemis. Tu connais ? »

 

La réponse ne tarda pas. « Ouais, j'ai préféré le premier. »

 

« Je viens d'arriver au passage où ils sont tous dans le musée, mais je suis du même avis. Je m'étais attaché aux autres personnages. »

 

« Idem ! Ils étaient plus dingues. » Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau message s'afficha. « J'ai envie de te voir ! »

 

Louis en crevé d'envie aussi. Ils s'étaient vus hier et pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de le revoir encore. De sentir ses bras autour de lui. De sa chaleur qui l'entourait. De son parfum. De sa présence. Juste sa présence. Rien que ça.

 

Il fouina dans son répertoire avant d'appuyer sa la toucher verte et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

 

**« Oui ? »**

 

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Juste un mot. Un seul mot et il se sentait ailleurs. Comment était-ce possible ?

 

**« Viens ! »** Murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

 

**« Ce n'est pas très raisonnable. »** Louis nota un sourire dans sa voix.

 

**« Je m'en fiche. »** Dit-il secouant la tête, même si personne ne pouvait le voir. **« S'il te plaît ! Sinon je boude ! »** Avertit-il lui tirant un rire qui retourna son ventre.

 

**« Vraiment ? »**

 

**« Mmh mmh ! Je suis très doué pour bouder. »**

 

Son inconnu rit. **« Je n'en doute pas... Envoies-moi ton adresse par message. »** Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

 

Le cœur de Louis bondit dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux ouvrant la bouche se retenant de crier d'excitation. Il lui envoya son adresse et lui précisa de passer par sa fenêtre. Il sortit de sous sa couette et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre avant de replonger dans son lit, au chaud. Jetant un coup d’œil à son portable, son inconnu lui avait répondu qu'il serait là dans une quinzaine de minutes.

 

L'année de ses quatorze ans, Louis avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait avoir un balcon. Il avait accepté et un soir en rentrant de l'école, il avait découvert à sa fenêtre un magnifique balcon où il avait installé un petit salon d'extérieur ainsi qu'une échelle murale. C'était il devait l'avouer pratique quand Zayn venait le voir pendant la nuit dans ses jours où il voulait dormir avec lui sans que son père ne le sache.

 

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il entendit une voiture se garer non loin de chez lui. Il reposa son livre et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Une portière claqua et son ventre se noua. Il s'allongea sur son flanc gauche, faisant face à la porte de sa salle de bain fermée. Les yeux clos, il avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures quand enfin il entendit son inconnu grogner contre «  _une putain de branche à la con_  » et «  _une feuille de merde qui sert à rien_  ». Il gloussa.

 

Son inconnu referma sa fenêtre et prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre. Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit. Louis se retourna vers lui et ne distingua que sa silhouette. Ce soir était une nuit noire. Vraiment noire. Il sentit sa couette être soulevée avant qu'un corps ne s'allonge à ses côtés.

 

**« Ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

 

**« Oui ! »** Sourit Louis. **« Tu as trouvé facilement ? »**

 

**« Ouais, l'été je vais souvent au lac. »** Dit-il en prenant Louis contre lui. **« Sauf que je ne savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui que c'était ta maison. »**

 

**« Te voilà renseigné ! »** Sourit le châtain glissant une main sous le t-shirt de son inconnu, juste pour toucher sa peau chaude.

 

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Louis profita des caresses que lui prodiguait son inconnu, dans son dos nu. Sans crier garer, son inconnu se mit à rire. Le châtain haussa un sourcil et se releva sur son coude.

 

**« Je suis en train de penser, si je m'étais trompé de fenêtre pour atterrir dans celle de ton père. »**

 

Louis gloussa. **« N'importe quoi ! Bon... Tu aurais vite décampé je pense. »**

 

**« Mais je me ne suis pas trompé. »** Chuchota-t-il.

 

**« Oui ! »** Murmura Louis, avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

 

Son corps se réchauffa à ce contact et il sentit les bras de son inconnu l'entourer de toute sa force. Sa chaleur se propagea en lui, lui donnant le tournis. Louis le tira vers lui pour qu'il s'allonge sur lui. Il avait envie de le sentir sur lui, contre lui. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos passant sous son t-shirt. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles en mouvement et un soupire de satisfaction lui échappa.

 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il remonta doucement son t-shirt avant de le lui retirer et le laisser tomber sur la couette. Il écarta les jambes et son inconnu s'y glissa en douceur, pressant son corps contre le sien. Et Louis sentit un sentiment l'envahir. La sécurité. Il se sentait en totale sécurité en cet instant. S'embrassant, le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, prenant tout son temps pour le découvrir.

 

Il le laissa le toucher et Louis lui en fut reconnaissant. Il redécouvrit son torse, ses bras et son dos. Il n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin. C'était déjà plus loin que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté en seize années. Son inconnu glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, l'embrassant tendrement. Il attrapa un morceau de peau entre ses dents qu'il mordilla avant de sucer durement lui assurant une jolie trace violacée demain.

 

**« Pas trop voyant... »** Geint-il, imaginant à l'avance son père lui poser des questions.

 

**« Promis ! »** Répondit-il, reprenant sa tâche. Louis souffla sentant l'excitation s'éveiller en lui. Il était si proche de lui. Son inconnu relâcha son cou avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes à plusieurs reprise. **« Fini ! »**

 

**« Bravo l'artiste. »** Se moqua-t-il.

 

Il lui donna un coup de genoux pour toute réponse et se laissa tomber aux côtés du châtain avant de le reprendre contre lui. **« Dors ! »** Murmura-t-il. **« Je reste avec toi. »**

 

Louis ne discuta pas et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration se fit plus lente, signe qu'il dormait profondément, au chaud dans ses bras.

 

**[ … ]**

 

« Je te vois ! » Lit-il.

 

Il fronça le nez.

 

« Je ne te vois pas ! » Répondit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scanner les gens autour de lui.

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain qu'il était en train de rire en lisant son message.

 

La réponse ne tarda pas. « Dis-moi... C'est quoi cette tâche violette dans ton cou ? »

 

« Je sais plus trop. Quelqu'un m'a fait un suçon hier soir tard dans la nuit. Mais impossible de me rappeler de lui. » Écrivit-il se dirigeant vers Niall qui était appuyé contre son casier discutant avec une jolie brune.

 

« Le chanceux ! »

 

« Il est voyant ? »

 

Il avait prit la précaution de mettre un pull simple, mais il portait aussi une fine écharpe noire. « Non, je le vois parce que je sais que c'est MOI qui en suis l'auteur. »

 

Riant il finit par ranger son portable dans sa poche et salua le blondinet et chercher des yeux la jolie brune avant de hausser un sourcil.

 

**« Jolie minette hein ! »** Sourit-il. **« Elle a besoin d'aide en maths alors je me suis gentiment proposé. »**

 

**« Juste des maths mmh ! »**

 

**« Juste des maths ! »** Rit le blondinet. **« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par la mauvaise, inutile que je te demande je sais que tu voudras la mauvaise d'abord. »** Le châtain sourit et le regarda quelques secondes attendant. **« La mauvaise est qu’apparemment de nouvelles rumeurs sur Zayn et toi circulent dans le lycée. »** Louis grimaça. **« La bonne c'est que les gens ont un accès de conscience et n'y croit pas un mot. »**

 

**« Ok ! C'est tout ? »**

 

**« Ouep ! »**

 

**« Alors, direction la salle de sciences. »** Sourit Louis, sous la moue contrariée du blond.

 

La journée avait été, ni longue, ni courte. Dans la moyenne en fin de compte. A treize heures, Louis avait quitté Niall et sa jolie brune – Melly – s'il se souvenait bien. Quand à lui, une fois dans sa voiture, il avait roulé en direction de chez lui, avant d'aller dans les boxes derrière sa maison, où son père l'attendait déjà de pieds fermes, en tenue, son cheval prêt pour sa balade. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, comme chaque jeudi. C'était leur moment à eux.

 

Louis n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Après l'avoir mis au monde, elle avait rencontré un autre homme et elle l'avait juste oublié. Cependant, son père l'aimé de tout son cœur et ça lui suffisait. Il était heureux avec lui, c'était comme il le lui avait dit un jour « le meilleur papa du monde ». C'était grâce à lui qu'il faisait de l'équitation. Son père en était passionné et bien que Louis le soit par la natation, il aimait vraiment se balader pendant des heures avec son père, juché sur son bel étalon d'une robe noire brillante. Peut-être que l'équitation était aussi l'une de ses passions également. Mais, il savait qu'elle l'était, quand son père était là.

 

Au cours de la balade, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Prenant des nouvelles sur le lycée, ou lui parlant de son travail. Josh était avocat, l'un des meilleurs de la ville. Et ce que Louis aimé plus que tout, c'est qu'une fois sa tenue d'avocat sérieux et professionnel aux vestiaires, il redevenait juste Josh Tomlinson. Juste son père et rien d'autre.

 

Ce n'est qu'aux environs de dix-huit heures qu'ils rentrèrent. Après s'être occupé des chevaux, chacun fila à ses occupations. Louis prit une longue douche, avant de faire ses devoirs. Une fois le dîner soigneusement préparé par son paternel, c'est devant Star Wars, épisode cinq, qu'ils finirent la soirée étant tous deux de grands fans de cette saga. Quand le générique défila, Josh embrassa son fils et monta se coucher. Louis éteignit le tout et monta à son tour. Il ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre, poussé par un instinct masculin, se lava les dents et se glissa sous sa couette avant de fermer les yeux.

 

Louis dormait paisiblement, perdu dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'entendit pas sa fenêtre s'ouvrir et une silhouette qu'il connaissait s'avancer doucement vers lui, après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures et sa veste. Comme la veille, il s'aventura à l'aveugle et sourit doucement en voyant Louis sur le dos endormis. Le temps d'une seconde il se demanda si faire demi-tour ne serait pas plus judicieux, cependant il avait eu envie de le voir toute la journée.

 

Il le surplomba et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le châtain se réveilla dans la seconde et répondit au baiser sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Qui pouvait venir chez lui, en pleine nuit et l'embrasser ? Personne, sauf lui ! Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble, dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils ne parlèrent pas ce soir, Louis se glissa juste dans ses bras chaud avant de se rendormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul. Il glissa une main sur la place qui avait été occupée cette nuit, elle était froide. Il attrapa son portable et pianota rapidement un message avant de l'envoyer. « J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Un genre de remake de la belle au bois dormant. Dommage que je me sois réveillé seul ensuite. »

 

Il reçut, une dizaine de minutes plus tard une réponse. « J'en ai fais un aussi, la princesse était en réalité un prince, j'ai du l'abandonner aux environs de cinq heures mais je lui ai laissé un petit cadeau sur son bureau. »

 

Louis lâcha son téléphone et s'avança sur son bureau pour y trouver un morceau de papier. Un code de lettres était écrit en lettre capitale au feutre noir : A.I.I.E.

 

Il grogna et rattrapa son portable.

 

« Tu avais pas un peu plus dur ? »

 

« Trop tôt pour ça xD »

 

Le châtain rougit comme une pivoine comprenant parfaitement le sens du message.

 

**[ … ]**

 

**« Bon anniversaire Niallou ! »** Hurla Louis, sautant sur le dos de son ami sous son rire.

 

Louis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que Niall passé ses bras sous ses genoux le portant correctement sur son dos.

 

**« Merci bébé ! »** Rit le blondinet en traversant la cours, son paquet sur le dos.

 

**« Alors tes parents sont d'accord pour une fête ? »** Demanda Louis en posant son menton sur son épaule. **« Sinon on peut la faire chez moi, mon père est en séminaire toute la semaine à l'autre bout de Londres et il est d'accord. »**

 

**« Sérieux ? »**

 

**« Oui ! »**

 

**« Putain ça serait genre parfait. »** Souffla Niall. **« Ça éviterait des tonnes d'inconvénients. Comme mes parents squattant ailleurs ou un autre bordel du genre. »**

 

**« Alors on fait comme ça ? »**

 

**« Carrément ! Bon maintenant accroches-toi on attaque la montée des escaliers. »** Avertit Niall.

 

Louis resserra ses bras et ses jambes et ne regarda que d'un œil l'avancée du blond.

 

**« Heureusement que nous sommes qu'au premier aujourd'hui. »** Sourit Louis.

 

**« Tsss, t'es un poids plume bébé. »**

 

**« Alors tu as revu Melly ? »**

 

**« Mec, cette nana est juste démentielle. Vendredi elle va me tomber dans les bras. »**

 

**« Fais-moi penser à fermer ma chambre et celle de mon père à clé. »** Rit le châtain, alors que Niall monté la dernière marche.

 

**« Bah alors joli cœur on fait le bébé ? »** Taquina Liam, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Bon anniversaire Niall. »**

 

**« Merci mec ! Et il sait marché, je pense qu'il est juste bien là. »** Répondit Niall. **« Mais ouais c'est un peu un bébé par moment. »**

 

**« Hey ! »** Grogna-t-il mordant son épaule.

 

**« Un bébé vorace alors. »** Sourit le brun. **« A plus tard les gars. »** Dit-il leur lançant un clin d’œil.

 

Louis le suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. **« Ce gars pourrait même te faire la pire grimace au monde, que tu craques forcément, comment il fait ? »** Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il était reposé sur ses deux jambes.

 

**« Va savoir ! Bon... Je fais ma fête chez toi. »**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Si Louis devait définir cette semaine, il le ferait en un mot : Dingue. Elle avait été complètement dingue. Niall avait passé la semaine chez lui, ainsi Louis n'était pas seul avec l’absence de son père, mais surtout pour préparer son anniversaire dans les règles de l'art. Les fêtes de Jay été les meilleures, cependant Louis avait tenu à ce que les dix-sept ans de Niall soient les meilleures qu'ils puissent exister. Comme Niall avait dormis toute la semaine chez lui, Louis et son inconnu n'avait qu'échangé des messages et de quelques messages, ils étaient passés à une centaine.

 

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la fête et ils avaient encore des tas de choses à faire. A commencer par les courses. C'est ainsi qu'après les cours, Anna, la mère de Niall les avaient récupérés et ils étaient directement allés au centre commercial, une liste interminable entre les mains. En effet, n'étant pas majeurs, ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'acheter de l'alcool. Jay aurait été un parfait partenaire de courses, mais Niall l'avait chassé plusieurs fois, refusant de dévoiler quoique ce soit sur sa fête.

 

Louis était devant les chips, hésitant entre ceux à la moutarde et ceux aux piments quand son portable vibra contre sa cuisse. Glissant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon rouge, il en retira l'objet et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

« Qui est le plus excité entre Niall et toi aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai vu sortir en sautant comme un môme tout à l'heure. » Il rit doucement et pianota une petite réponse.

 

« Je veux juste que sa fête soit parfaite. » Envoya-t-il. Mordant sa lèvre, il ouvrit de nouveau la conversation et tapota quelques secondes sur le téléphone avant d'envoyer. « Et entre nous, la seule excitation que je puisse vraiment avoir, c'est de savoir que tu seras là ce soir. »

 

Il rangea son téléphone et opta finalement pour les deux parfums.

 

Il rejoignit Anna qui lui sourit et il posa les paquets de chips dans le chariot cherchant Niall du regard. Ils retrouvèrent Niall au rayon des sodas. Le reste des courses se passa calmement et ce n'est qu'aux alentours de seize heures qu'ils rentrèrent chez Louis. Après un dernier au revoir à Anna, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé comme des loques.

 

**« Pause de dix minutes ! »** Le châtain approuva et étendit ses jambes sur celles de Niall qui lui avait posé ses pieds sur le pouf. **« Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas que Zayn et Darren viennent ? »** Louis secoua négativement la tête.

 

Même s'ils étaient toujours en conflit, tous les deux avaient prévus de les inviter et ça même si ça avait été l'anniversaire de Louis. Peut-être que cette soirée, serait l'occasion de un, fêter dignement les dix-sept ans du blondinet, mais de deux, de renouer avec eux. C'est ce que Louis espéré de tout cœur. L’absence de Zayn lui faisait mal. Celle de Darren également.

 

Après les dix minutes de pause, ils se motivèrent et commencèrent enfin l'installation de la fête. Louis commença d'abord par fermer les boxes où les deux terreurs logeaient et ajouta le panneau « interdit » en évidence. Il avait de toute façon prévu d'aller y faire un tour régulièrement dans la soirée et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'approcher des deux étalons, il risquait de ne pas être déçu du voyage.

 

Retournant dans le salon, ils commencèrent par ranger tout ce qui était fragile et précieux. Ils bougèrent les canapés et fauteuils, pour créer une piste de danse. Louis étala au sol un grand tapis noir qui contrasté avec le parquet en bois clair, délimitant en quelque sorte la piste de danse. Il colla la table basse dans un coin où ils disposèrent des gobelets bleu et blanc.

 

Ils accrochèrent des guirlandes lumineuses autour du salon. Ils installèrent différents spots lumineux dans le salon et Niall en accrocha au plafond sous les rires de Louis. Niall avait juste failli tomber une bonne dizaine de fois de l'escabeau et du bar de la cuisine. Tout était dans les tons bleu et blanc, avec quelques touches de noirs par-ci, par-là. Les couleurs de leur lycée, mais également les couleurs préférées de Niall – et accessoirement celles de Louis – cependant la vraie galère fût d'installer la sono. Trop de fils, trop de bordel, trop de prises. Mais, Louis refusé d'en démordre et après avoir y avoir passé une bonne demie-heure il en ressortit vainqueur.

 

Malgré le mois de février, ils installèrent également des chaises longues dans le jardin, ainsi que quelques tables et lumières. Ils recouvrirent les fauteuils avec des draps noirs. Si quelqu'un faisait une tâche, Louis passerait un sale quart d'heure devant son paternel. Louis prépara du punch, avant de disposer les bouteilles. Niall balança les différents paquets d’apéritif un peu partout sans les ouvrir. Ils attendaient le dernier moment.

 

C'est à dix-huit heures et des poussières que l'installation fut officiellement terminée. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber et ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Ils rejoignirent les boxes, pour nourrir les deux étalons avant de chacun occuper une chambre, Louis dans la sienne et Niall dans celle de son père. L'heure était désormais à la détente et le châtain n'était pas contre une bonne et longue douche. Mais avant ça, il vérifia ses messages, deux nouveaux non lu. L'un de son père, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, auquel il répondit et l'autre de son inconnu.

 

« Tout se passe bien ? »

 

« On vient de terminer de tout installer. Là c'est douche et repos ! »

 

« Bonne douche dans ce cas. »

 

« Elle serait meilleure si tu étais avec moi... » Il envoya et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

 

Non, il ne venait pas réellement de faire ça ? Il relu son message quatre fois. Si, il l'avait fait. _Oh mon dieu !_ Pensa-t-il les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, où un petit cri s'échappa.

 

Petit cri qui n'échappa aux oreilles affûtées de Niall qui rentra dans sa chambre torse nu. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**

 

Pour toute réponse, Louis lui lança son portable qu'il rattrapa avec agilité et parcourut rapidement les messages avant d'éclater de rire.

 

**« Bah alors coquin ? On fait des propositions indécentes à son bel inconnu ? »** Rit-il lui renvoyant son portable.

 

**« C'est sortis tout seul. »** Dit-il se mordant la lèvre. **« Mon dieu j'ai honte. »** Son portable sonna entre ses mains et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée. **« J'ose même pas lire sa réponse là. »**

 

**« Ow ! »** Gazouilla le blond. **« Louis, tout le monde sait que tu es un peu maladroit, c'est ton charme. Bon, pendant que tu fais des plans coquins, je vais choisir ma tenue et me doucher à dans deux heures. »** Rit-il évitant un oreiller en plein tête.

 

« Ne me tente pas ! »

 

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure. L'idée de se doucher avec son inconnu ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur son lit. Qui avait-il de mal à prendre une douche avec lui ? Ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois dans les vestiaires, bien qu'ils se soient douchés en short de bain. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Puis, il fallait l'avouer Niall mettait vraiment deux heures pour se préparer.

 

« Admettons que j'ai besoin de quinze minutes pour choisir ma tenue ? » Envoya-t-il.

 

Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'il refuse.

 

« Admettons que je sois en train d'allumer ma voiture ? »

 

Il couina et balança son portable sur son lit. Ouvrant son armoire, il pencha la tête une main sur sa hanche. Qu'allait-il porter ce soir ? Il avait envie d'être bien, sans se prendre la tête. Il opta pour un jean noir, un t-shirt gris clair, col en V. Il ajouta un blaser noir et une veste noire. Posant doucement le tout sur son lit, il frotta son menton, jugeant sa tenue. Il attrapa sa paire de converses noires et les glissa sous le bas du pantalon. C'était chic, sans vraiment l'être. Il glissa un boxer noir Calvin Klein sous le pantalon et ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand. L'air était frais, mais agréable.

 

S'il avait le temps, il se serait probablement accoudé à son balcon pour rêvasser, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. La nuit était presque noire et un coup d’œil à son réveil lui indiqua dix-huit heures trente. Personne n'arriverait avant vingt-et-une heure, ils étaient larges. Il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre avant de se déshabiller, enfilant son short de bain. Il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte close, il brancha son MP4 sur les enceintes qu'il avait installées quelques mois plus tôt et se glissa dans la douche, laissant la musique se répandre sur les murs. C'était une douche italienne dans les tons noirs et beige. Il adorait sa salle de bain. Et encore plus, depuis qu'il avait prit l'habitude de se doucher dans le noir.

 

Réglant la chaleur, il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude tomber dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains contre le mur profitant de la chaleur de l'eau. Après quelques minutes, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et être verrouillée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps vint se coller au sien. Il sourit en sentant également que son inconnu avait revêtu son short de bain et il se remercia d'y avoir pensé. Il se serait à coup sûr sentit ridicule s'il avait été nu. Il se retourna et glissa ses mains dans la nuque de son mystérieux oiseau.

 

**« J'ai faillis attendre. »** Murmura Louis taquin.

 

**« J'ai attendu toute une semaine. »** Lui répondit-il caressant son nez du sien. **« Mais, j'avoue qu'attendre une semaine et être invité dans ta douche n'est pas mal. »**

 

**« Arrête ! »** Il se sentait de nouveau rougir. **« C'est vraiment sortis tout seul. »**

 

**« Et j'en suis ravis. »** Avoua-t-il, collant Louis contre le mur. **« Tu peux me croire. »** Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, la caressant de la sienne légèrement.

 

Louis sentit l'une de ses mains glisser dans sa nuque avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en contact. Louis frémit et gémit doucement retrouvant cette sensation qu'il appréciait tant. Le baiser resta en surface quelques secondes, avant que son inconnu ne glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres, pour retrouver la sienne. Louis s'accrocha plus fermement à sa nuque et son inconnu glissa ses deux mains le long de ses hanches pour le coller à lui. Louis sentait le désir brûler en lui et ce dernier se multiplia quand son inconnu glissa ses mains sur ses fesses le pressant encore plus contre lui.

 

Dans un petit saut, il enroula avec fermeté ses jambes autour de la taille de son inconnu qui le soutint dans ses bras avant de l'appuyer contre le mur. Le baiser s'enflamma et Louis savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient en train de déraper. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi désireux et passionnel. Jamais, ils n'avaient étés aussi avide de l'autre, mais c'était en train d'arriver et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête.

 

Parce qu'être là, dans sa douche, plaqué au mur, avec lui était tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment. Et si ça devait déraper, alors ça le devait. Il refusait d'y penser. Une semaine qu'il n'avait eut aucun contact avec lui, ça avait été horrible. Il lui avait manqué. Tant manqué. Et il voulait rattraper cette semaine.

 

Son inconnu se détacha de ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant, le léchant avec une tendresse qui le rendit fébrile. Quand il croqua sa nuque, il ne pût retenir un gémissement qui fît frémir son mystérieux oiseau. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma plus fort les yeux laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur.

 

**« Tu me tue ! »** Murmura son inconnu dans son cou.

 

Il sourit doucement et rattrapa ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elles se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, se caressaient avec douceur. Elles s'enroulaient, se séparées pour mieux se retrouver. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie folle de lui, il n'essaya pas de la faire taire ou de la contrôler. Elle était juste là, lui hurlant de l'embrasser toujours plus. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'y aurait rien de sexuel, il n'était pas prêt. Mais l'avoir contre lui le rendait fou. Fou d'un désir brûlant ses entrailles à petit feu, comme pour lui hurler qu'il allait doucement fléchir au fur et à mesure des jours.

 

Son inconnu le déposa au sol, le gardant entre ses bras et leurs bouches se séparèrent à la recherche d'air. Louis posa sa tête contre le haut de son torse, profitant de son étreinte. Ils laissèrent la tension redescendre doucement dans le silence, seulement coupé par la musique.

 

**« Ton indice de la semaine dernière, je ne le comprends pas. »** Dit Louis après quelques minutes.

 

**« Si j'avais pu en trouver un autre je l'aurais fait. »** Répondit-il, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

 

**« Mais c'est quoi ? Je dois trouver quoi ? »**

 

**« C'est pas drôle si je te le dis. »** Rit son inconnu.

 

Louis le frappa dans le ventre et son rire redoubla. **« Tu te souviens que je suis très doué pour bouder ? »**

 

**« D'accord, d'accord petit homme. »** Sourit-il. **« Juste, pense à une suite illogique. »**

 

**« Ça m'aide tiens ! »**

 

**« Arrête de râler. »** Murmura-t-il prenant son visage entre ses mains. Louis ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde. **« Je dois y aller. »**

 

Louis ne dit rien et le laissa partir après un dernier baiser.

Il souffla et se débarrassa de son short de bain. Il devait se préparer aussi.

 

**[ … ]**

 

Louis et Niall s'étaient volontairement postés en hauteur dans l'unique but de voir Jay faire son entrée. Et ils n'avaient pas été déçus du résultat. Le roi de la fête, avait juste fait une tête mémorable. Liam l'avait même prit en photo pour capturer l'instant à jamais. La fête était une pure merveille. Une fois les lumières principales éteintes, tout rendait juste tellement bien que Niall avait câliné le châtain pendant dix bonnes minutes, le remerciant des centaines de fois.

 

Tout se passé à merveille. Zayn et Darren étaient arrivés aux environs de vingt-deux heures et depuis, Louis ne les voyaient plus. Louis était au milieu de la piste, dansant comme à chaque fête. Mais ce soir, c'était Niall qui gardé un œil sur lui, même s'il savait que Zayn devait également le faire quelque part par là.

 

Louis attiré de nombreux regards, mais comme d'habitude, c'était sa dernière préoccupation. Débuta Locked Out Of Heaven de Bruno Mars et Liam se présenta devant lui avec un grand sourire. Impossible de résister au sourire charmeur de Liam.

 

Ce dernier se colla à lui, posant une main dans le bas de ses reins. Louis posa la sienne sur son épaule et c'est ensemble qu'ils commencèrent à bouger dans des mouvements lents et langoureux, n'attirant qu'un peu plus de regards sur eux. Ils étaient proches, mais tous les deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une danse. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils aimaient danser. Ils savaient danser. Pourquoi s'empêcher de le faire ?

 

Ils chantonnaient ensemble, leurs visages proches. Louis pouvait sentir le mélange de tequila et nicotine émaner de la bouche de Liam. Liam lui, pouvait sentir les derniers effluves d'une vodka-orange.

 

Lors du refrain, Liam se colla davantage à lui et suivit les percussions, collant leurs bassins ensemble. Et alors que leur danse n'était qu'au départ que langoureuse, douce et agréable, elle devint rapidement plus sensuelle. Presque érotique. Louis ne savait pas si le verre de vodka-orange qu'il avait bu en était le responsable, mais dans l'immédiat il s'en ficha.

 

Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant et il le faisait juste comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il laissait Liam les guider et sa main qui au départ était posé sur son épaule glissa le long de son bras pour s'accrocher à son coude. Les percussions n'offrait qu'un peu plus de sensualité, qu'un peu plus d'envie.

 

Liam pouvait sentir les nombreux regards sur eux, mais étrangement il n'avait aucune envie de se décoller de Louis ou même prétendre autre chose. Louis plaisait à tout le monde et Liam ne l'avait jamais nié. Danser avec Louis était naturel. Et bien que les autres pouvaient imaginer bien plus, eux deux savaient.

 

Cependant, comme Louis il se ficha de tout et dansa contre lui, plus sensuellement. Leurs bassins se mouvaient ensemble, dans de langoureuses rotations. Il pouvait sentir les aines de Louis contre lui. Son torse plaqué contre le sien. Sa main fraîche sur son coude. L'intérieur de ses cuisses frotter contre les siennes.

 

Quand le rythme ralentis, leurs mouvements devinrent plus lents offrant juste une danse d'une pure élégance sensuelle. Dans de douces caresses, comme s'ils étaient dans un ralentis. Une élégance sensuelle presque timide et qui pourtant ne l'était pas.

 

La chanson touchée à sa fin et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur passage préféré. Les percussions étaient plus fortes, plus vives et ça ne fit que se ressentir un peu plus. Louis suivit les mouvements d'avant en arrière de Liam, se laissant totalement envahir par la musique. Leurs bassins suivaient un rythme puissant, mimant presque l'acte en lui-même. Leurs torses en mouvements, se cambrant avec force.

 

Quand la dernière note raisonna, ils rirent ensemble, comme si de rien n'était.

 

**« Tu m'en dois une autre. »** Dit Liam à son oreille.

 

**« Promis ! »**

 

Ils se détachèrent et rejoignirent Niall qui était là, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte. Louis glissa un index sous son menton et lui referma la bouche en douceur.

 

**« C'était... »** Il souffla, secouant la tête. **« Ok, je suis pas gay mais c'était... »** Il chercha ses mots avant d'éclater. **« Un pur concentré d'appel au sexe bordel ! »** Hurla-t-il.

 

**« Niall... »** Sourit Liam, d'un air charmeur glissant un bras autour des épaules du châtain. **« Deux canons qui savent danser et qui dansent ensemble... A quoi tu t'attendais ? »**

 

**« Pfiouuh, j'en suis tout retourné. »** Dit-il, les yeux brillants. **« J'ai besoin de verre... Froid de préférence. Histoire de faire retomber mes bouffées de chaleur. »**

 

Ils rirent et après que Niall ait attrapé un verre de punch ils se dirigèrent dans le jardin, pour prendre l'air. Ils s'installèrent sur la seule chaise longue libre et Liam tira son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Niall lui en piqua une et Louis refusa. Il fumait rarement et ce n'était jamais des clopes entières. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le nouveau message de son inconnu.

 

« Joli spectacle ! » Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment le prendre.

 

« Merci. Je suppose. »

 

La réponse ne tarda pas. « Tu supposes probablement en mal. »

 

Il soupira et rangea son portable. Il ne voulait pas essayer de trouver une excuse, ni même chercher à se défendre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce soir il voulait juste passer une superbe soirée aux côtés de Niall et Liam. Tournant la tête vers le salon, il repéra Zayn qui dansé avec une fille. Il sourit doucement. Zayn lui manqué vraiment.

 

**« Louis ? »**

 

**« Mmh ? »**

 

**« Liam te parle. »** Sourit Niall.

 

**« Pardon, quoi ? »**

 

**« Je voulais te demander si je pouvais rester chez toi ce soir. »**

 

**« Pas de problème. Tu dormiras avec le ronfleur. »** Dit-il désignant d'un coup de menton le blondinet.

 

**« Quoi ? Non, non. Ce soir c'est avec Melly que je dors. »**

 

**« Melly ? Oh... Melly ouais ! Bon, t'es collé avec moi. »**

 

**« Comme si ça allait me gêner. »** Sourit Liam, le faisant rire.

 

Liam avait toujours flirté avec lui et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Au contraire, il faisait de même avec lui.

 

**« Attends... Pas dans le lit de mon père c'est clair ? »** Avertit Louis, les sourcils froncés.

 

**« Sérieusement ? J'ai du respect pour ton père, alors non je ne le ferais pas, c'est limite mon second père alors. »**

 

Rassuré, Louis sourit et attrapa la cigarette de Niall pour tirer deux longues bouffées et se leva s'étirant tel un chat avant de la lui rendre. Il aperçu Jay qui leva son verre en sa direction et il le salua de loin.

 

Son portable vibra de nouveau et il l'attrapa connaissant déjà l'expéditeur.

 

« Ta chambre ? » Lit-il.

 

Il s'excusa, promettant de revenir, non sans que Liam ne lui rappelle qu'il lui devait une danse et il monta à l'étage. Il sortit la clé de sa chambre de sa poche avant de rentrer et refermer derrière lui. Il était déjà là, son parfum était partout dans sa chambre.

 

**« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »** Demanda Louis, se tournant vers du noir, comme toujours.

 

**« T'as vu la façon dont tu as dansé avec Liam ? »**

 

**« Oui et... ? »** Répondit-il. **« C'est Liam, c'est toujours comme ça. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »**

 

**« Ou est... Putain ! »** Il l'entendit souffler durement. **« Ça ne te dérange pas que je te vois danser de cette manière avec lui ? Si je faisais la même chose tu... »**

 

**« Sauf que je ne saurais même pas que c'est toi ! »** Le coupa Louis.

 

**« Oh ! Je vois... »**

 

**« Je suis désolé je... »**

 

**« Non ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en couple. »** Louis nota une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Sa gorge se serra et il ravala cette boule qui était en train de remonter dans sa gorge.

 

Le châtain n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait potentiellement jaloux et bien que l'idée lui plaisait, il ne savait pas comment réagir en ce moment. Il avait envie de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, lui faire comprendre que Liam et lui étaient juste taquins l'un envers l'autre, comme ça l'avait toujours été, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Merde, il avait le droit danser avec qui il voulait. Et s'il arrêté de se cacher dans le noir, s'ils arrêtaient de jouer à ce jeu de cache-cache, c'est avec lui qu'il pourrait danser de cette façon.

 

**« Je dois redescendre. »** Annonça-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre.

 

Il referma la porte s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il resta le regard vide quelques secondes avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure et la remettre dans sa poche. L'idée de devoir arrêter certaine chose à cause de toute cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue. Et il refusait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, même si c'était de la part de son mystérieux oiseau. Mystérieux oiseau pour lequel il éprouvait des choses sûrement plus profonde qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

 

Fermant les yeux, il inspira un grand coup et redescendit au salon. Il traversa ce dernier et sortit rejoindre Liam et Niall qui discutaient autour d'un joint cette fois-ci. Une personne de plus était présente. La même qui était souvent avec Liam au lycée.

 

**« Louis, j'te présente Harry. Harry, voici Louis. »**

 

**« Salut ! »** Sourit le châtain.

 

Harry ne lui répondit que par un sourire et un hochement de la tête. Liam attrapa son poignet et l'installa d'office sur l'une de ses jambes. Maniac prit place dans le salon et le châtain regardé Niall fumer son pétard comme un bien-heureux, tandis que la jambe de Liam bougeait suivant le rythme de la chanson. Louis jeta un coup d’œil à Harry.

 

Ses yeux étaient envoûtant, d'une couleur émeraude absolument parfaite. Ce qui l'attira fut son torse. Pâle, caché sous une chemise noir où il pouvait voir deux oiseaux tatoués d'un noir profond, qui offrait un parfait contraste avec la couleur de sa peau. Il ne parlait pas, mais Louis ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, lui-même était un grand timide quand il s'agissait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Liam lui tendit le joint, il le regarda et fronça le nez refusant.

 

Les premières notes de Pour Some Sugar On Me s'élevèrent et Liam écarquilla les yeux, en même temps que Louis qui savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

 

**« Joli cœur, il est temps que nous dansions. »** Annonça Liam d'un ton charmeur.

 

Louis éclata de rire et Liam lui laissant tout juste le temps de se remettre sur ses deux jambes, qu'il le traînait déjà dans le salon au centre de la piste. Une fois au centre, Liam glissa un bras sur les reins de Louis et ce dernier fît de même, laissant Liam glisser une jambe entre les siennes. Inutile de résister, danser avec Liam était génial. Il avait le rythme et Louis devait avouer qu'être avec lui, était vraiment bon. Bon, dans le sens où il pouvait tout oublier.

 

Le châtain sentit un regard le brûler et il savait que lors de leur première danse, il l'avait juste ignoré. Et il décida de faire de même à cet instant. Cette chanson était explicite et Louis se fichait de tout ce que pouvait penser les gens. Si son inconnu n'était pas content, et bien qu'il ne le soit pas.

 

Liam mouva son bassin contre le sien et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Liam sourit doucement et sa main glissa plus bas. Louis fit les gros yeux tandis que Liam prenait une mine surprise. Il secoua la tête et le laissa faire. Il n'avait aucune arrière pensée. C'était pour s'amuser.

 

Son portable vibra contre sa cuisse, mais il l'ignora. Liam se détacha doucement et Louis pensa l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait filer, mais il se colla à son dos. Louis expira silencieusement se collant à son torse et laissa Liam glisser ses mains sur ses deux cuisses divinement prisonnières de son jean. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque oubliant tout. Bien, peut-être pas tout, mais au moins tous les regards sur eux. Le brun glissa ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui murmurer qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Louis aussi sexy que ce soir.

 

Il ne sût pas comment, mais il ne rougit pas et ne fit que sourire alors que Liam gardé une main sur sa cuisse droite et que de l'autre il entouré son ventre, le rapprochant encore, comme s'ils allaient fusionner ensemble. Les dernières se firent entendre et Liam le retourna face à lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le soulever. Louis éclata de rire avant d'être reposé au sol. Liam embrassa son front et accrocha sa main à la sienne pour rejoindre Niall qui avait les joues rouge.

 

Et l'espace d'un instant, Louis s'imagina que si Liam avait été son inconnu – il savait que ce n'était pas le cas – il aurait adoré ça.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis marchait le long de la cours, les graviers crissant sous ses pas, son sac de natation sur son épaule qu'il tenait de ses deux mains. Musique visée dans les oreilles, il écoutait Burn d'Ellie Goulding, chantonnant les paroles d'un air distrait, malgré le fait qu'il soit en pleine concentration.

 

Nathan marchait également à ses côtés, dans le même état d'esprit. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoins à l'entrée du hall, aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Chacun était dans sa bulle et rien ne pouvait les détourner. Niall avait compris qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important pour les deux garçons.

 

En effet, le coach leur avait proposé d'assister à un entraînement des quatrième années. Au départ, ils avaient cru à une blague douteuse de Jack – son humour n'était pas des plus tordant – mais son regard sérieux les avaient ravisé. Il avait était putain de sérieux. Et en plus d'y assister, ils allaient y participer. Louis était encore dans le contre-coup de la soirée de vendredi et il avait un besoin inexplicable de se défouler.

 

Surtout que son mystérieux oiseau était en pleine crise de jalousie.

 

Ce soir, il avait bien l'intention d'évacuer toutes ses tensions. D'oublier tous ses soucis. Et malgré l'anxiété qu'il ressentait, il savait que le coach l'avait fait dans un but bien précis. Ils étaient les deux meilleurs de l'équipe de natation de deuxième année et apparemment ses gars de quatrième année étaient fainéants ces derniers temps. De quoi les remotiver, surtout s'ils se faisaient battre par des deuxième années. Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Louis et ses magnifiques yeux bleu brillèrent d'une lueur taquine.

 

Nathan ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et le laissa passer en premier. Il le remercia et par habitude retirèrent dès l'entrée leurs basket et chaussettes. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment, tous deux l'avaient toujours fait. Ils avancèrent vers les bassins, évitant les vestiaires. Ils trouvèrent Jack en pleine colère contre deux de ses gars, des troisièmes années à en juger les trois bandes noires sur leur short de bain. Louis leva son bras attirant son attention.

 

Il lui fit signe qu'ils allaient se changer et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires où l'équipe des quatrième année se mettait déjà en tenue. Un bonjour général et quelques sourires plus tard, Louis était assis sur le banc aux côtés de Nathan déposant ses converses sous le banc.

 

**« Je suis en stresse total ! »** Avoua Nathan dans un murmure. **« Comment tu fais pour être si calme petit bébé ? »**

 

Louis lui envoya un coup de pied pour le « petit » et haussa les épaules. **« Ne leur montre pas ! »** Chuchota-t-il alors que plusieurs regards se tournaient vers eux. Louis haussa un sourcil quand l'un d'eux le regarda avec insistance. **« Un soucis ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

**« Je me demande juste ce que deux petites filles de secondes années font ici. »**

 

Le châtain nota le ton amer et moqueur dans sa voix.

 

**« On vient te donner une leçon. »** Répondit Louis dans un tendre sourire.

 

Des « woooh » retentirent dans les vestiaires et le gars lui lança un regard froid auquel Louis répondit par un simple regard de lassitude. Sa musique continua et il se leva se débarrassant de son jean, dévoilant son short de bain, avec deux rayures noires sur le bas. Il retira son pull et son t-shirt en frissonnant. Il n'était pas habitué à partager son vestiaire avec autant de gars d'un coup. D'habitude il était juste avec Nathan.

 

Se posant à ses côtés, il le laissa se changer, étendant ses jambes devant lui. Tirant son portable de son sac, il pianota un rapide message : « Tu es toujours en colère ? »

 

La réponse ne prit pas longtemps à arriver : « Un peu, mais je comprends et t'en vouloir n'est pas juste. »

 

Il sourit soulagé. « Un des quatrième année de l'équipe de natation est un abruti ! »

 

« Et ça t'étonnes mon chéri ? »

 

Son cœur s'emballa. C'était la première qu'il utilisait un petit surnom. Et ouais, son cœur ne fit que battre plus fort. Un nouveau message apparut. « Ce sont des quatrième année, ils aiment flamber. »

 

Il rangea son portable dans son sac et regarda Nathan se battre avec son t-shirt. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et Louis fut agréablement surpris de voir Harry. Il ne savait pas qu'il était dans l'équipe de natation.

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry lui sourit doucement avant de poser son sac sur le banc de droite.

 

**« Styles t'es en retard. »** Ricana celui qui avait fait une remarque à Louis et Nathan. Pour toute réponse, le bouclé leva son majeur. **« Je vois, monsieur est de mauvais poil. »**

 

**« Andrew la ferme ! »** Siffla le coach entrant dans les vestiaires. **« A ta place je ferais moins le malin. Louis, Nathan c'est quand vous voulez. »**

 

**« Je finis de me battre avec mon t-shirt et j'arrive coach. »**

 

Louis éclata de rire, avant de claquer sa cuisse de sa main et se leva rangeant son portable. Du coin de l’œil il vit Harry se raidir mais ne s'en formalise pas. Le châtain abandonna son ami dans les vestiaires et emprunta le même chemin que le coach. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nathan le rejoignit ainsi que les quatrième année.

 

**« Bien ! Les quatrième année de ce côté. »** Annonça le coach. **« Vous deux, de ce côté. »** Tous se placèrent d'un côté du bassin, se faisant face. **« Louis et Nathan, sur les plongeoirs et mettez-vous en position. »** Tous deux se placèrent en position de plongeon et Louis releva la tête, les yeux fixés sur le coach en face d'eux. **« Comme depuis quelque temps, mes quatrième années se la coulent douce, ou du moins certain, vous allez leur donner une petite leçon. »**

 

Nathan glissa un coup d’œil au châtain qui fit de même. Nathan tandis son poing fermé vers Louis, qui fit de même et le percuta en douceur avant de reprendre leur position. Louis ferma les yeux.

 

**« Samuel je veux que tu prennes le temps de Nathan, je prends celui de Louis. »** Annonça-t-il.

 

Louis entendit Samuel se placer derrière eux. Il inspira et l'odeur du chlore le rassura. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres avant que le coup de sifflet ne retentisse. D'une impulsion, Louis plongea parfaitement dans le bassin avant de remonter à la surface dans un même mouvement et attaqua un crawl, respirant comme d'habitude tous les vingt-cinq mètres. Son esprit s'évada et le seul bruit audible était ses frappements, les seules sensations étaient les éclaboussures. Le glissement dans l'eau l'enivrait totalement.

 

Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf battre Nathan et surtout fermer le clapet d'Andrew. Arrivé au premier allé, il fit une culbute parfaite et repartis dans l'autre sens. Il entendit le coach hurler un quatre cent mètres. Son retour fût tout aussi parfait et une nouvelle culbute il repartait dans l'autre sens, Nathan pas loin. Il avait apparemment envie de le battre aujourd'hui, ce qui le fit discrètement sourire. Mais, Louis n'était pas là pour faire dans la dentelle.

 

Puissant dans ses forces, il accéléra la cadence. Il se sentait vivre dans cette eau. Peu importe tout ce qu'il aimait, l'eau lui faisait ressentir des choses si fortes, qu'il pouvait par moment en être dépassé. Mais, il s'en fichait. Il vivait pour ça. Nager. Nager. Et nager. Une nouvelle culbute et il y mit toute sa vitesse dans son retour, avant de frapper le mur.

 

**« Trois minutes et quarante secondes. »** Hurla Jack.

 

Un sourire taquin s'afficha et Nathan arriva quelques secondes plus tard. **« Trois minutes et cinquante sept secondes. »** Hurla Samuel.

 

**« Vous ne dîtes rien ? »** Demanda Jack, s'adressant à ses quatrième année, regardant certains dont Andrew.

 

Ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil et Nathan ne dit rien, mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Il ne l'avait pas battu, mais personne ne disait rien autour d'eux. Ils se hissèrent avec la force de leurs bras hors du bassin avant de remonter sur les plongeoirs.

 

**« Tu veux une nouvelle leçon ? »** Demanda Louis, son regard fixé sur Andrew qui avait juste l'air de fulminer.

 

Jack suivis son regard et haussa un sourcil. **« Donne-la lui ! »** Dit-il. **« Crawl, dos crawlé, deux cent mètres. »**

 

Le châtain s'étira pour détendre ses muscles. Nathan glissa une main dans le bas de son dos et s'approcha de son oreille. **« Tu n'en as pas besoin, mais bonne chance bébé ! »** Louis lui sourit et son regard se releva tandis qu'il se mettait en position. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui sourit en hochant la tête. Mon dieu, ce type était comme Liam, impossible de résister. **« Tu ne préfères pas commencer par le dos ? »**

 

**« Si le coach me dit crawl, dos crawlé c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. »** Répondit-il.

 

**« Fais-lui bouffer sa fierté. »**

 

Louis haussa les sourcils et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa bulle se mettant en position.

Yeux fermés, inspiration, expiration, coup de sifflet.

 

Il plongea parfaitement et tout s'échappa de son esprit. L'eau avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore s'en passer. S'il le pouvait, il resterait dans l'eau toute la journée, toute la nuit, toute l'année. Elle avait un don. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui. Arrivé au bord, il fit une culbute et se retourna sous l'eau pour repartir en dos crawlé sans perdre de temps. Son regard fixé au plafond, il compta le dernier néon et laissa son bras tendu derrière lui avant qu'il ne percute le mur.

 

**« Cinquante deux secondes trois. »** Hurla Samuel.

 

Nathan sourit. Il venait d'améliorer son temps de deux secondes. Il se pencha et tendit sa main au châtain qui l'attrapa. Il le tira hors de l'eau et Louis se tourna vers Andrew.

 

**« Tu vois ce qu'elles peuvent faire les petites filles de seconde année. »** Lança-t-il amer.

 

Jack regarda Andrew et sourit fier de ses deuxième année. **« J'ajoute que tu as amélioré ton temps de deux secondes Louis, félicitations. »**

 

**« Merci coach ! »**

 

**« Bien ! Les quatrième sur les plongeoirs. »** Louis et Nathan rejoignirent le coach et montèrent sur la petite marche se mettant à ses côtés. **« Louis, je veux tu observes Harry, regarde sa technique du papillon. »**

 

Louis acquiesça, c'était sa faiblesse. La nage du papillon. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette nage avait-elle un rapport avec son tatouage ? Il monta sur le plongeoir et Louis regarda l'imposant papillon sur son ventre. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il nota l'air d'Harry. Il mordillait sa lèvre, Louis souffla sentant un désir s'emparer de lui.

 

**« En position, deux cent mètre en papillon. »** Annonça-t-il.

 

**« Sexy ! »** Murmura-t-il, s'attirant les regards de Nathan et Jack. **« Oh mon dieu pardon ! »** S'excusa-t-il, rougissant avant de descendre de la marche cachant son visage rougit entre ses mains. Nathan éclata de rire et Jack se retint comme il pût.

 

**« Deux minutes ! »** Dit-il avant de se tourner vers le châtain mort de honte. Ne se retenant plus il se joignit au rire de Nathan, qui résonna dans le bâtiment. **« Ok ! Du calme. »** Souffla Jack, reprenant son souffle et calmant son rire. **« Louis, en position. Les gars en place. »**

 

Louis ferma les yeux et les rouvrit refusant de regarder Harry tant qu'il ne serait pas dans l'eau. Le coup de sifflet résonna et ils plongèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Louis posa son regard sur Harry et observa le bouclé dans sa nage. Il descendit de la marche et rejoignit le bord, étant dans la dernière ligne il attendit qu'il arrive au bout avant de faire demi-tour. Il marcha à ses côtés ne loupant pas ses mouvements.

 

Ses épaules solides et musclées toutes en mouvement. La façon dont sa tête sortait de l'eau pour aspirer de l'air. La manière dont ses bras s'enfonçaient dans l'eau lui donnant l'impulsion suffisante pour ne pas couler. Un pur concentré de puissance. Harry toucha le bord et son regard rencontra celui de Louis qui lui sourit.

 

**« Harry, recommence ! »** Se mettant en position, le coup de sifflet retenti et Louis le suivit de nouveau dans un aller retour. C'était une bête.

 

**« Hé la colombe t'es amoureux ? »** Ricana Andrew.

 

Louis s'arrêta et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Andrew. Une puissante montée de rage fit vibrer ses veines.

 

**« Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? »** Demanda-t-il, haussant son sourcil droit.

 

**« Répète pour voir ! »**

 

**« Hels, fais un pas de plus et tu dégages de ma piscine. »** Avertit Jack de sa voix forte.

 

Harry était assis sur le bord, regardant le coach. Nathan retenait son souffle. Jack était en rogne. Andrew avait envie de frapper Louis. Les autres gars observaient en silence. Samuel était dans un coin. Et Louis... Il avait juste envie de tout balancer et aller nager pendant des heures au lac. Jack laissa un silence planer pendant quelques minutes. Mais pas suffisamment.

 

**« Faire ta pute avec Liam c'est plus ton truc ! »** Cracha Andrew.

 

**« Pardon ? »** Demanda Louis, les yeux froncés.

 

**« Louis ! »** Appela Jack. Mais Louis ne l'entendit pas ou fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. **« Louis ! »** Appela-t-il une seconde fois. Mais il fit le sourd d'oreille et s'approcha un peu plus d'Andrew. **« Louis William Tomlinson, tu fais un pas de plus, tu seras suspendu pour le mois à venir. »**

 

Louis s'arrêta.

 

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'Andrew avant d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Mots qu'il n'entendit pas et il s'en fichait en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était nager et pleurer. Il avait accepté de venir pour nager, pas pour se faire insulter.

 

**« Je peux partir ? »** Demanda Louis, se tournant vers Jack.

 

**« Tu es sûr ? »** Louis acquiesça. S'il restait ici une minute de plus, il allait craquer et plutôt être suspendu un mois que de craquer devant cet imbécile. **« On se revoit demain. »**

 

Louis acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler et il entra précipitamment dans les vestiaires. Il attrapa ses vêtements et se glissa dans une cabine de douche. Avec rage il se débarrassa de son short et s'habilla. Il balança son short, remis ses chaussures et sortit du bâtiment, les larmes coulant de colère. Pourquoi cet enfoiré avait-il réussi à autant le mettre à vif ? Comment avait-il fait pour le mettre aussi vite en colère ?

 

Il se mit à courir sous les appels de Nathan et fonça vers le terrain de football. Il devait le voir maintenant. Il était en train de craquer et seul lui pouvait y faire quelque chose, son étreinte serait celle qui pouvait le rassurer, le calmer, l'apaiser. Il sauta la barrière blanche dans un petit saut et laissa tomber son sac sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée, avant de courir repérant immédiatement cette silhouette qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.

 

Zayn se tourna quand il vit Niall se raidir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Louis courir. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il se dirigé vers le blondinet, son cœur loupa quelques battements.

  
Louis, en train de pleurer. Louis, en train de pleurer devant toute une équipe. Louis, se jetant dans ses bras le serrant de toutes ses forces. Louis, sanglotant contre son cou. Louis, en train de montrer ses sentiments. Louis, en train de trembler. Louis, en train de tomber.

 

L'encerclant entre ses bras, il lui offrit une étreinte chaude et à l'abri. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la pelouse, Louis accroché à lui avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Personne n'avait jamais vu Louis craquer sauf Niall, Liam et lui. Il était en train de montrer ses faiblesses et le cœur de Zayn se comprima de douleurs

 

Personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer Louis. Personne !

  
Et même s'il avait été un enfoiré de première avec lui depuis quelques temps, il refusait que quelqu'un lui fasse mal. Le fasse pleurer. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez. Voir Louis pleurer lui faisait tellement mal. Là ! Dans sa poitrine. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler parce que bon sang, personne n'avait le droit de le faire pleurer. Se détachant il posa ses mains sur ses joues et voir son visage si angélique et doux déformé par les pleurs lui broya le cœur.

 

**« Qui ? »** Murmura-t-il posant son front contre le sien. **« Qui mon ange ? »**

 

Louis secoua la tête, hoquetant. Zayn le reprit contre lui et Liam s'approcha à grands pas en colère. Tout comme Zayn, il ne permettait à personne de faire du mal au châtain. Niall approcha à son tour et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Zayn. Ce dernier leva la tête et le regarda les yeux sombres. Le blond connaissait ce regard. Zayn était en colère.

 

Liam s’accroupit et posa une main sur l'épaule du châtain. **« Qui joli cœur ? »** Demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide.

 

**« Andrew... Andrew Hels ! »** Murmura-t-il, enroué.

 

**« Il est dans l'équipe de natation d'Harry. »** Souffla Liam. **« Si Harry n'est pas déjà en train de lui péter les dents... »** Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se pinça les lèvres.

 

**« Bon les gars... »**

 

**« Va t'faire Chris ! »** Hurla Darren.

 

**« Viens mon ange. »** Murmura Zayn en se relevant, Louis entre ses bras. **« Tu prends son sac ? »** Demanda-t-il à Niall. Ce dernier acquiesça.

 

Ils marchèrent tous ensemble, abandonnant l'entraînement. Louis était bien plus important que vingt tours de terrain. Surtout maintenant ! Maintenant qu'il venait de pleurer devant l'équipe de football de deuxième et quatrième année. Ils repassèrent la barrière et cette fois-ci, Louis se réfugia dans l'étreinte de Liam. Ce dernier glissa une main sous ses genoux et Louis enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

 

**« Ma petite princesse. »** Chuchota-t-il, tirant une plainte au châtain.

 

**« Il... »** Il souffla et renifla collant son nez contre le col du t-shirt de Liam.

 

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement.

 

**« Il a dit que... Faire ma pute avec toi était... Plus mon truc ! »**

 

Les mâchoires de Liam se crispèrent et Niall vit Zayn se raidir, serrant les poings. **« Tu sais quoi Darren ? Tu devrais appeler la morgue parce que je vais faire de ce type un homme mort ! »** Rugit-il.

 

Louis resserra ses bras autour de Liam et ce dernier fit de même. S'arrêtant non loin du bâtiment, Liam et Darren restèrent avec Louis à l'extérieur, contrairement à Zayn et Niall. Le regard de Liam fut attiré par le côté du bâtiment. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il remarqua Harry en train de gueuler face à Andrew.

 

**« C'est lui ! »** Murmura-t-il à l'intention de Darren.

 

**« Putain, ce type est une enflure de première. »** Siffla Darren. **« Je vais aller tenir compagnie à Harry. »**

 

Liam acquiesça et le regarda partir tandis qu'il s'agenouillait au sol, Louis dans ses bras. **« Ça va aller ? »** Murmura-t-il. Louis haussa les épaules, se calmant doucement. **« Même quand tu pleures t'es beau comme un cœur. »** Louis rougit. **« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Louis... »** Murmura Liam contre son oreille. **« Tu es la dernière personne qui devrait pleurer sur cette terre, parce que tu es spécial. Tu es ce gars qui malgré ce qu'on peu dire sur lui s'en fiche complètement. »** Sourit-il en chassant une mèche devant ses yeux. **« Tu as la possibilité de faire en sorte que des personnes qui en général ne s'entendraient pas, soient finalement les meilleurs amis au monde. »** Chuchota-t-il, quand il vit Zayn et Niall ressortir du bâtiment. D'un geste de main, il leur montra le côté du bâtiment. **« Andrew n'est qu'un con. Il ne sait pas tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu vis. »**

 

Louis s'accrocha à son t-shirt et ferma les yeux

 

**« Merci ! »** Chuchota-t-il.

 

**« Non, pas de merci. Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu as tellement le cœur sur la main Louis, que tu ne peux pas faire de mal à une mouche. »** Souffla-t-il. **« Et en ce moment, toutes les personnes qui le savent sont en train de le faire comprendre à un connard de la pire espèce. »**

 

Il secoua la tête. Il avait toujours détesté la violence. **« Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent ! »**

 

**« Ils ne le feront pas. »** Sourit-il doucement, jetant un coup d’œil à Zayn qui était en train d'exploser face à Andrew lui hurlant mille et une choses. **« Je te ramène chez toi d'accord ? »** Il ne répondit pas, mais Liam comprit que c'était un oui.

 

Et Louis ne vit pas Zayn envoyer un coup de poing à Andrew.

 

**[ … ]**

 

Allongé dans le noir, sur son lit, musique dans les oreilles, yeux fermés, Louis repensait à cette fin de journée, qu'il jugea comme la pire. Jamais on l'avait insulté de la sorte et bien que la douleur soit passée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il n'était pas un violent, ni du genre blessant. Et Andrew avait juste était la goûte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase – ou dans le cas précis déborder ses yeux.

 

Il se détestait d'avoir craqué. Parce qu'il savait maintenant, que toute l'école devait être au courant. Mais, se faire insulter de la sorte l'avait juste retourné. Ça avait été le mot en trop. Il ne savait pas comment certain pouvait ne rien dire face aux insultes qu'ils recevaient tous les jours. Il n'était pas apprécié de tous, cependant personne ne l'avait jamais insulté – directement – et peut-être qu'il aurait juste du ne pas y faire attention, mais ça lui avait été impossible.

 

Mais, malgré toute cette pagaille et cette journée qui ne ferait définitivement pas partie de ces fameuses journées dont des années plus tard, le souvenir reste intact, il avait retrouvé Zayn. Le brun était passé le voir en fin de soirée et ils avaient juste passés deux heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. Et Louis mentirait s'il ne s'était pas sentis complet à ce moment. Ou presque complet. Il n'avait toujours pas l’identité de son mystérieux oiseau, mais il savait qu'il était proche du but.

 

Il avait résolu l'indice des lettres, qui s'était effectivement avéré être une suite illogique de chiffres. Mais rien de compliqué en soi finalement.

 

A.I.I.E → 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – 8 – 9 (x02) – 10 → A1 _ I9 _ I9 _ E6 = 1996

 

Il était donc en quatrième année. Et Louis pensa un instant à Harry le temps d'une seconde.

 

Il sourit doucement et se tourna sur son flanc, faisant face à la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Elle n'était jamais fermée, il détestait ça. L’absence de lumière en bas, lui confirma que son père était monté se coucher. L'espace d'un instant, Louis regretta de ne pas avoir été très loquasse ce soir. Son père avait essayé de lui parler, mais le châtain n'avait répondu que par des mono-syllabes ou des petits grognements. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, il tira la couette sur le haut de ses épaules et souffla doucement.

 

Un mouvement attira son attention et il s'assit sur son lit fronçant les yeux. Il retira ses écouteurs et posa sur le sol son MP4 en reconnaissant cette silhouette et ce parfum si particulier qui l'envahit. Il le regarda refermer la fenêtre et retirer sa veste malgré l'obscurité.

 

**« Comment tu te sens ? »** Chuchota-t-il s'approchant de Louis.

 

**« Bien ! Et toi ? »**

 

**« Ça va ! »** Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 

Un silence s'installa. Il n'était pas pesant. Il n'était pas non plus agréable. C'était le genre de silence où l'un et l'autre savaient que quelqu'un devait s'excuser. C'était un silence précédent une excuse.

 

**« Je suis désolé pour vendredi soir. »**

 

**« Je suis désolé aussi ! »**

 

Son inconnu sourit dans le noir avant de se rapprocher et caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Louis ferma les yeux au contact et se laissa aller contre son torse quand il le prit dans ses bras.

 

**« Tu m'as appelé mon chéri. »** Dit-il dans un rire.

 

**« Parce que tu es mon chéri. »** Murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

 

Louis frissonna à sa réponse. Il avait besoin de savoir qui il était maintenant. Allumer la lumière serait si simple, si facile. Il lui suffisait de se retourner, tendre le bras et allumer sa lampe de chevet. Rien que ça. Juste quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire en trois secondes. Pourtant en son fort intérieur, il savait que s'il le faisait, alors il briserait cette magie qui vivait entre eux depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Vraiment pas. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer correctement, mais qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps.

 

**« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais quand je suis arrivé ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

**« Wide Awake de Katy Perry. »**

 

**« J'aime bien cette chanson. »**

 

**« Tu veux l'écouter avec moi ? »**

 

**« Ouais ! »**

 

Louis sourit et se réinstalla sous sa couette. Il ralluma son MP4 penché au bord du lit et sélectionna la chanson avant de la lancer. Il attendit que la lumière du MP4 s'éteigne et s'allongea aux côtés de son inconnu avant de lui tendre un écouteur. Ce dernier le glissa dans son oreille, avant de glisser un bras autour de Louis le rapprochant de lui. Le châtain posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, se laissant envoûter par l'agréable voix de Katy Perry et par le parfum de son inconnu. Ils passèrent les quatre minutes suivantes à écouter silencieusement la musique, yeux fermés.

 

Le châtain le sentit bouger et soupira d'aise quand il se mit sur son flanc pour coller leurs torses ensemble, l'enveloppant dans ses bras chauds.

 

**« Tu me laisses te faire une petite trace violette ? »** Murmura son mystérieux oiseau.

 

Il ne répondit pas mais tira sur son t-shirt pour le faire passer au-dessus de lui, entre ses cuisses. Il sentit le sourire de son inconnu contre sa joue qu'il embrassa doucement. Il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons avant de s'arrêter à son cou qu'il baisa doucement, tendrement, délicatement.

 

Son inconnu glissa un peu plus bas et le souffle de Louis se coupa quand il sentit sa langue jouer sur sa clavicule gauche. Il attrapa entre ses lèvres un bout de peau et le suçota doucement, faisant frémir Louis qui sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de son inconnu et souffla quand il le relâcha pour lécher cet endroit.

 

A peine eut-il le temps de respirer, qu'il reprenait le bout de peau dans sa bouche, le suçant plus fort.

 

Louis se cambra quand son inconnu glissa une main le long de sa hanche pour attraper sa cuisse et la presser contre sa taille. L'air changea et il devint lourd de désir. Ce qui rappela l'épisode de la douche au châtain qui gémit.

 

**« Chut ! »** Souffla son inconnu.

 

Pinçant ses lèvres, ses yeux se fermèrent plus fort et il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son mystérieux oiseau. Son dos était bouillant. Probablement aussi bouillant qu'il l'était. Suçant plus fort, Louis soupira plus fort et ses cuisses se resserrèrent sur la taille de son inconnu. Il planta ses ongles dans son dos le faisant couiner, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de maltraiter ce bout de peau dans de petits mordillements et coups de langue.

 

Tremblant, le châtain se cambra de nouveau. Son inconnu le relâcha et embrassa son cou en douceur, le faisant doucement soupirer.

 

**« Tu es très réceptif. »** Murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou. Il croqua sa nuque et Louis gémit ne pouvant se retenir davantage. Un vrai gémissement auquel son inconnu ne s'était pas attendu. **« Putain... »**

 

**« C'est ta faute. »** Chuchota-t-il, sentant des piqûres de plaisir traverser son corps dans un doux fourmillement. **« Et c'est mon tour. »** Décrétât-il le faisant basculer sur le dos pour s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses.

 

Louis rougit sans pouvoir le retenir. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de son inconnu avant de glisser dans son cou. Il lui accorda le même traitement que son inconnu lui avait offert puis tira légèrement sur son t-shirt col en V pour dévoiler une partie de son épaule. Il sentit ses mains glisser sur ses cuisses et son corps se réchauffa de nouveau. Instantanément. Son contact l’enflammait si vite.

 

Lapant doucement chaque centimètres de peau qui avait le plaisir de glisser sous sa langue, il s'arrêta plus bas que sa clavicule et décida que cet endroit serait parfait. Merde, il allait expérimenter son premier suçon. Il allait faire un suçon à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était lui.

 

Il mordit doucement avant d'attraper la peau et s'appliqua dans son œuvre. Les mains de son inconnu caressaient de ses pouces ses cuisses et il se sentait juste bien à cet instant. Complet ! Entièrement complet. Une montée de désir le traversa de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant perdre les pédales ?

 

**« Comment tu fais ? »** Murmura Louis, embrassant la tâche qu'il ne voyait pas, mais qu'il savait à cet endroit.

 

**« Comment je fais quoi ? »**

 

**« Pour me faire sentir... Comme ça ! »**

 

Son inconnu se releva et s'assit, gardant Louis assit sur lui. Il l'embrassa chastement de plusieurs baisers papillon, avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

 

**« Parce que tu me fais la même chose Louis. »**

 

**[ … ]**

 

Les regards étaient nombreux. Discrets ou non, ils y étaient. L'altercation entre Louis et Andrew circulée dans toute l'école. Les réconciliations entre les quatre garçons également, mais aucun des quatre n'avaient l'air de s'en soucier. En fait, Zayn avait spécialement mis son t-shirt pour l’occasion : _Je vous b*ise tous !_

 

Louis riait, le bras de Zayn entourant ses épaules. Niall de l'autre côté qui parlé de Melly et Darren qui sifflotait, comme d'habitude. Louis se sentait vivant. Et c'était tellement bon, sans compter la soirée d'hier et les messages échangés ce matin.

 

Il lui avait envoyé la date de naissance trouvée. Son inconnu avait répondu par un smiley souriant de toutes ses dents. Il pensa de nouveau à Harry et sourit. C'est a quatre qu'ils rejoignirent le casier du châtain. Les trois garçons discutaient, prévoyant déjà un week-end de folie, alors qu'il était à peine mardi et Louis ouvrit son casier pour déposer son livre de mathématiques.

 

Son geste s'arrêta alors qu'il prenait son livre d'histoire. Un parfum l'envahis. Ce parfum l'enveloppa et le fit frisonner de toute part. Ce parfum qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respira s'accéléra silencieusement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Niall qui haussa un sourcil, tandis que Zayn salué Liam.

 

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

 

Est-ce que...

 

Glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il se retourna doucement. Comme au ralentis. Comme s'il avait peur que tout s'envole s'il allait trop vite. Son cœur battait la chamade, il battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser hors de sa poitrine. Son corps entier était en train de se réchauffer de la seule manière, par la seule présence d'une seule et unique personne qui pouvait provoquer.

 

Personne à part lui ne l'avait fait se sentir ainsi.

 

Il n'y avait que lui.

 

Tournant un peu plus, son livre d'histoire fermement tenu dans sa main tremblante, il continuait de se retourner dans une lenteur qu'il ne pouvait réellement définir. Allait-il trop vite ? Allait-il trop doucement peut-être ? Était-ce qu'une idée qu'il se faisait ? Son parfum n'était qu'un souvenir de la nuit dernière ?

 

Son corps entier fini par pivoter pour ne rencontrer... Que du vent !

 

**[ … ]**

 

Frustré n'était pas suffisamment fort pour décrire l'état actuel de Louis. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression de sentir le parfum si doux et masculin de son mystérieux oiseau partout. Absolument partout. Ça avait commencé dans les couloirs. Puis à la bibliothèque. Ensuite à la cafétéria. Dans les vestiaires du stade. De nouveau dans les couloirs. C'était en train de le rendre dingue.

 

L'entraînement de natation avait été annulé pour cause de réunion, Samuel ne pouvait pas assurer un entraînement seul, de ce fait Nathan et lui étaient installés dans les gradins pour regarder les gars souffrir sous les hurlements du coach. Ils les regardaient souffrir, parce qu’apparemment Simon avait décidé de les achever pour ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, il les lâcheraient plus tôt... Ouais, mieux valait ne pas l'espérer. Simon pouvait être un tel sadique.

 

Louis sortit son portable et pianota un rapide message pour son inconnu : « Je te déteste ! »

 

Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, il s'appuya sur le banc de derrière et ramena ses jambes contre son torse enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Son portable vibra.

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que ton petit manège d'aujourd'hui n'était franchement pas sympa. »

 

Il était un peu grognon maintenant.

 

« Quel petit manège ? »

 

Roulant des yeux, Louis tapota son écran et envoya une réponse. « L’innocence n'est pas pour toi. »

 

« D'accord. Et tu en viens à me détester ? »

 

« Oui ! »

 

« Je suis blessé. »

 

« Je suis frustré. »

 

Il leva les yeux vers le terrain et observa Zayn courir comme un dératé suivis de près par Niall qui lui hurlait il ne sait quoi. Une vibration dans sa main lui fit de nouveau baisser les yeux.

 

« Viens à la bibliothèque, rayon histoire des arts. »

 

**« Je reviens. »** Annonça Louis se remettant sur ses deux pieds.

 

Nathan hocha la tête et attrapa le sac de Louis pour le coller sur son flanc. Louis et lui s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre pour vaincre le froid et maintenant il ne pouvait compter que sur son sac. Le châtain descendit des gradins et entra dans le hall chauffé. Il soupira d'aise et marcha distraitement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il poussa l'une des deux imposantes portes rouge et salua de nouveau la bibliothécaire avant de longer les différents rayons. Il s'arrêta devant le rayon de l'histoire des arts et soupira. Personne. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son manteau.

 

« Avance un peu et ferme les yeux. Ne triche pas. »

 

Il s'avança et regarda derrière lui, pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. Il rangea son portable et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras l'entourèrent fermement. Ses sens s'éveillèrent à ce parfum qu'il connaissait bien trop pour pouvoir l'ignorer ou vouloir essayer de l'ignorer. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble pendant la journée. Quand il faisait encore jour. Et Louis sentit son cœur battre avec plus de force dans sa poitrine.

 

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Ils restaient juste dans cette position, sans un mot. La bibliothèque était silencieuse, comme d'habitude. De temps en temps, un toussotement se faisait entendre, mais rien de plus.

 

**« Je veux te voir. »** Murmura Louis.

 

Il le murmura si bas, qu'il ne savait pas si son inconnu l'avait entendu. Mais à la façon dont il caressa sa joue de son nez, il sut que c'était le cas.

 

**« J'aime l'idée de te chercher, de tes indices, mais maintenant je veux – Je ne sais pas... Juste te voir. Et je vais sûrement regretter parce que... Parce que j'aime tout ça, mais – Je... »**

 

Les bras de son inconnu glissèrent autour de son ventre. Louis le sentit s'éloigner et la chaleur que son torse avait provoqué dans son dos, n'était désormais qu'un souvenir. Il pivota pour se retrouver face à lui. Il rencontra deux prunelles vertes, brillantes et chaudes. Des yeux qu'il connaissait très bien. Plus que bien, pour les avoir souvent regardé ces derniers temps.

 

Harry...

 

Louis le regarda, le transperçant de ses yeux bleu. Harry sourit doucement et tira sur son t-shirt dévoilant une tâche violette. Son cœur loupa quelques battements. Impossible d'oublier ça. Impossible de ne pas savoir. Elle était exactement là où elle devait être. Il releva les yeux vers lui et ils ne dirent rien. Le châtain sentit son cœur s'emballer et il quitta la bibliothèque.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**« Rendez-moi ça ! »** Hurla Darren. **« Putain vous êtes chiant. Niall ! »** Cria-t-il alors que le blondinet s'approchait de la piscine. **« Si tu fais ça je te promet de te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »** Le blond rit de plus belle et se pencha vers la piscine. **« Niall putain, fait pas le con... Non ! NON ! »**

 

Le portable vola jusqu'à Zayn qui était à l'autre bout de la piscine. Il le rattrapa de justesse et Darren sentit ses jambes trembler. Ils auraient sa peau un jour. Ils allaient juste le tuer d'une attaque.

 

**« Rendez-lui les gars, c'est pas cool ! »** Intervint Louis, allongé sur une chaise longue.

 

**« Merci Loulou. »** Souffla Darren se tournant quelques secondes vers lui. **« Voilà vous avez entendu Lou, rendez-moi mon portable. »**

 

Zayn haussa les épaules et le renvoya au blondinet, faisant de nouveau hurler Darren. Louis éclata de rire. Jeunes et cons étaient une parfaite définition d'eux quatre en ce moment.

 

**« Qui gagne ? »** Demanda Nathan, prenant place sur la chaise longue de gauche à côté de Louis.

 

**« Zayn et Niall évidemment ! »**

 

Nathan sourit et tendit une vodka-orange au châtain qui le remercia. Ils regardèrent les garçons, faisant hurler Darren. Louis voyait au bout d'un moment le portable au fond de la piscine. A trop jouer...

 

Il sourit pour lui-même.

A trop jouer, on fini par se faire attraper.

 

Harry !

 

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine, après que Louis ait précipitamment quitté la bibliothèque, comme un voleur. Harry n'était pas venu dans la chambre le soir. Il avait voulu que Louis réalise, qui était son mystérieux oiseau. Son beau corbeau. Et toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient juste mise en place. The Monster, parce qu'Harry était le meilleur nageur de quatrième année. Il excellait dans ce sport qu'ils avaient en commun. Le corbeau, parce que c'était son surnom. Quand il y pensait, c'était une évidence.

 

Tout avait été si évident. Il avait tout eut sous les yeux, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment appliqué les conseils de son professeur de philosophie. Jack lui avait au cours de la semaine un peu parlé d'Harry et c'est ainsi que le châtain avait apprit que si Harry était surnommé le corbeau, c'était grâce à Jack. C'était lui qui avait commencé et son surnom était juste resté.

 

Louis regarda Jay s'installer à sa droite et ils échangèrent un sourire. La soirée était une réussite, encore une fois. Mais plus personne n'avait besoin de le dire. Le roi de la fête avait encore frappé. A trois, ils regardèrent Zayn, Niall et Darren continuer leur petite bataille de portable.

 

Le portable vola. Darren hurla à s'en brûler les cordes vocales. Liam le rattrapa avec adresse. Darren souffla. Zayn rigola. Niall se plia de rire. Et Harry s'imposa face à Louis.

 

Son cœur s'emballa. Il sortait du salon, il était en pleine lumière. Louis se sentit comme foudroyé. Il pouvait le regarder, il pouvait enfin mettre un visage et un nom sur cet inconnu. Et c'était une sensation si forte, qu'il se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Son cœur battait un rythme effréné, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça change. Parce que ça faisait du bien.

 

Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une paire de converses de la même couleur. Mais, ce qui fit trembler Louis fut cette chemise. Cette magnifique chemise blanche aux fines rayures grises où les quatre boutons du haut était ouvert, exposant son torse. Laissant voir les deux oiseaux tatoués ainsi qu'une partie de son papillon. Et cette longue chaîne en argent, qui descendait le long de son torse. Il respirait le charisme et l'assurance. Il était d'une beauté effroyable et Louis se sentait tout chose face à lui.

 

Harry avait toujours attiré son regard. Et ce soir, il était... Sans mots précis. Rien ne lui convenait d'après le châtain. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisant.

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit Harry avaler sa salive. Louis était habillé d'un pantalon beige, où il avait roulé le bas, dévoilant ses chevilles. Il avait abandonné ses converses pour des Tod's marron. Il portait un pull en laine gris foncé, léger, sans trop l'être. Le tout, complété par une ceinture marron. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés, décoiffés comme d'habitude.

 

**« Les gars, vous êtes pas sympa. »** Sourit Liam en rendant le téléphone à Darren qui le remercia, avant de jeter un regard noir aux deux autres garçons qui riaient toujours.

 

Louis se força à détourner son regard pour poser ses beaux yeux bleu sur Jay qui roulait un joint à ses côtés. Ils se sourirent et Jay glissa sa langue sur le papier dans sa longueur et rattacha les deux bouts, avec de le faire glisser entre ses doigts. Il déchira le bout et tapa le joint trois fois contre l'ongle de son pouce. Il le tendit à Louis qui sourit doucement. Tradition de la fête de début mars, c'était Louis qui allumé le premier joint de la soirée.

 

Tous les regards étaient sur lui, il le savait. Harry le regarda prendre le joint entre ses doigts avant de glisser le bout entre ses lèvres. Il le regarda attraper le briquet que lui tendait Nathan, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, protéger la flamme et tirer la première bouffée, avant de la recracher et tendre le joint à Jay qui sourit avant de tirer à son tour.

 

**« Maintenant ont jette Darren à la flotte ! »** Cria Niall, avant de sauter sur le dos de Darren qui siffla des noms d'oiseaux.

 

**« Heureusement qu'elle est chauffée. »** Rit Nathan, alors qu'il attrapait le joint que lui tendait Jay, regardant Niall et Darren se battre. L'un voulant le mettre à l'eau, l'autre essayant d'y échapper.

 

**« Liam, prend son portable. »** Cria Louis, pour se faire entendre.

 

Liam attrapa le téléphone que Darren tenait toujours dans la main et comme si ça avait été le signal, Zayn sauta sur les deux garçons, tombant tous dans l'eau. Liam et Harry rirent et s'avancèrent vers le bord de la piscine où il restait une chaise longue. Tous deux s'installèrent sur la chaise longue et Jay leur fit passer le joint tandis que Louis regardait Niall essayant de couler Zayn.

 

Il avait envie de tourner la tête vers Harry, de le regarder, le détailler. Baver sur lui probablement aussi, Harry était... Fiouh ! Pourquoi se le refusait-il d'ailleurs ? Timidité ? Tout était tellement plus facile dans l'ombre. Louis coula un regard vers la baie-vitrée et s'arrêta sur Andrew.

 

Ce dernier le regarda et eut un rictus moqueur. Louis fronça les sourcils mais ne tourna le regard. Il avait faiblit une fois, il refusait de le faire une seconde fois. Pas devant lui. Surtout pas devant lui. Andrew mima un baiser et Louis haussa un sourcil. Le châtain leva sa vodka-orange à son attention et but une longue gorgée. Il vit Andrew froncé les sourcils.

 

**« Si je n'avais pas assisté à la scène lors de l'entraînement, je pourrais presque penser que vous êtes en train de flirter. »** Dit Nathan ayant suivis l'échange un sourire aux lèvres.

 

**« En fait il s'est passé quoi ? »** Demanda Jay. **« J'ai pas tout suivis, j'étais à fond dans l'organisation de la fête. »**

 

**« Andrew et Louis se sont prit la tête. »** Répondit Nathan. **« Andrew l'a insulté de pute. »** Grimaça-t-il. **« Mon dieu, tu as failli te battre bébé. »** Siffla-t-il, comme une révélation.

 

**« Louis sait où frapper. »** Intervint Liam. **« Mes parents avaient invités son père et lui à manger à la maison et avec Louis ont étés dans le jardin à faire je ne sais plus quoi... Ce salopard m'a foutu un coup de genoux dans les boules. »** Dit-il dans une grimace.

 

**« Tu m'avais tordu le poignet. »** Se défendit Louis.

 

**« C'est pas vrai ! »**

 

**« Si c'est vrai ! »**

 

**« Non ! »**

 

**« Si ! »**

 

**« Stop les bébés. On a compris. »** Rit Jay. **« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas enterrer la hache de guerre en dansant ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

**« Oh Jay, ça t'excite de nous voir danser collés, serrés ? »** Taquina Liam glissant une main le long de sa jambe.

 

**« Dégage de là ducon ! »** Rit-il, chassant sa main.

 

Louis éclata de rire et termina son verre, observant les garçons toujours dans la piscine. Il sentait le regard d'Harry sur lui. Il avala sa salive et se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers lui. Le vert se plongea dans le bleu et tout s'arrêta. Louis n'entendait plus les garçons chahuter dans la piscine. Il n'entendait plus Nathan, Jay et Liam rire. Il n'entendait plus la musique venant du salon. Il ne voyait que Harry. Uniquement lui.

 

Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine. Il battait avec tellement de force, qu'il pouvait le sentir dans ses tempes. Mais le regard d'Harry sur lui le rendait à la fois fébrile et fort. Il mourrait d'envie de l'approcher, de le laisser l'entourer de ses bras, de l'embrasser. Mon dieu, sa bouche. Sentir ses lèvres sur lui. Il frissonna et Harry lui sourit doucement.

 

D'accord, son ventre fit un looping digne des montagnes russes et il remercia Jay de faire comme une barrière, sinon il l'aurait probablement fondu sur lui. Il voulait se rapprocher, mais il avait la trouille. C'était complètement stupide, pourtant il ne le faisait pas.

 

**[ … ]**

 

Louis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et chercha rapidement ses clés. La soirée dehors avait été écourtée par une averse. Il pleuvait toujours et Louis en avait profité pour se retirer, non sans avoir salué tout le monde. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures et après cette semaine, il voulait rejoindre son lit après une bonne douche bien chaude.

 

Montant enfin dans sa Mini Cooper, il alluma le chauffage espérant se réchauffer un minimum et démarra. Il passa devant chez Jay, non sans quelques coups de klaxons et roula tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui. Il habitait à une quinzaine de minutes.

 

Son esprit divagua sur Harry. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Harry...

C'était à la fois étrange et si excitant de pouvoir mettre un visage sur son inconnu.

  
Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

C'était Harry Styles !

 

Seigneur, Harry !

 

Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter son prénom, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Deux mois. Deux longs et interminables mois où il avait été dans l'ignorance totale et maintenant il pouvait enfin l'appeler par son prénom et non par un surnom détourné. Il gloussa, Niall n'était même pas au courant.

 

Il sourit à s'en faire mal et arrêta sa voiture devant chez lui fronçant les sourcils. Une jolie golf six noire, garée devant lui. Ouvrant la portière, il se stoppa en voyant Harry en sortir. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois et ses gestes restèrent en suspend tandis qu'Harry approchait. Louis regardait sa chemise trempée lui coller au corps et il fit un petit bruit appréciateur qui même si Harry ne l'avait pas entendu le gêna dans la seconde.

 

_Petite prude_ , pensa-t-il.

 

Il sortit à son tour et claqua la portière. En quelques enjambées, Harry était devant lui, le surplombant de son mètre soixante quinze. Des yeux bleu plongeaient dans des yeux vert. L'azur se mêlant à l'émeraude. Mélange exquis et tendre. Mon dieu, Louis se sentait si timide maintenant... Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry s'approcha un peu et Louis sentit la carrosserie de sa voiture dans son dos.

 

**« Tu sais ce que je me suis dis toute la soirée ? »** Demanda Harry, le regard brillant de malice. Louis secoua la tête. **« Si tu ne vas pas le voir, il ne viendra pas. Il s'est échappé de la bibliothèque, alors... »** Sourit-il doucement. **« Est-ce que je te fais peur Louis ? »** Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

 

Louis mordilla sa lèvre et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, baissant les yeux.

 

**« Tu m'intimides juste... »**

 

Harry attrapa son menton d'une main et leva la tête vers lui. Le corps de Louis se réchauffa à la vue de son sourire. Parfait, chaleureux, magnifique.

 

**« Je suis toujours le même. »** Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres.

 

Mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Louis le regarda, ses cheveux trempés glissaient sur son visage, sa chemise... Sa maudite chemise, où il pouvait voir ses muscles, ses tatouages. Il pouvait tout voir. Son visage dégoulinant d'eau. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande pourquoi Harry l'avait choisit lui.

 

Cependant ses pensées s'envolèrent quand Harry combla l'espace entre leurs bouches.

 

Frissonnant, Louis accrocha ses mains à sa chemise trempée. Harry l'entoura de ses bras le décollant de sa voiture. Et Louis se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus romantique qu'à cet instant.

 

Un baiser sous la pluie.

C'était dégoulinant de guimauve et d'un tel cliché.

Pourtant il entoura la nuque d'Harry de ses mains avec force.

 

Harry le tira à lui avec plus de forces. Son ventre se contracta d'envie et son corps se réchauffa au contact d'Harry si proche de lui. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre plus facilement les lèvres d'Harry. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, agréables. Comme il le savait déjà, mais c'était toujours la même sensation quand elles se touchaient. Le baiser s’approfondit un peu plus, Louis pencha légèrement la tête pour que leurs bouches soient en connexion totale. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse pour entourer sa nuque. Elle était trempée, mais chaude. Le bouclé mordilla tendrement sa lèvre, ses mains se resserrèrent autour de lui et elles glissèrent le long de son dos, se posant dans le creux de ses reins.

 

Louis se sentait envahis par son parfum. Par sa douceur. Par sa tendresse. Par tout ce qu'il connaissait d'Harry. Il était le même et Louis accrocha ses mains à ses épaules quand Harry se pencha l'embrassant plus passionnément. C'était comme si un million de papillons avait prit possession de son ventre. Un fourmillement familier le prit et il resserra ses doigts sur les épaules d'Harry comme pour ne pas tomber. Pourtant, les bras fermes et musclés d'Harry le tenait si fort qu'il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas.

 

Il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs. Il se sentait juste terriblement bien. C'était sans contexte la meilleure place au monde. Ici, devant chez lui, dans la rue, sous une pluie glacée, mais au chaud dans cette étreinte puissante. Sa langue caressant la sienne. Leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Définitivement trop bon pour qu'il n'en gémisse pas de plaisir.

 

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Pas même le bruit des goûtes s'éclatant avec force sur la voiture de Louis. Rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Parce qu'il embrassait Harry, son inconnu, son mystérieux oiseau. Son corbeau.

 

Il était heureux !

Et excité, mais ça...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis leur premier baiser à visage découvert. Au début, Louis avait eu la crainte de voir cette magie et cette attraction en eux disparaître. Mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, comme si le fait d'avoir entretenu une relation mystérieuse pendant quasiment deux mois avait tout renforcée. Rien n'avait changé, sauf le fait que Louis savait désormais qui était son mystérieux corbeau.

 

Louis sourit en se souvenant de Niall. Quand il avait enfin compris que Louis connaissait son identité. Bien, le blondinet avait eu envie de lui faire la peau pour le lui avoir caché pendant trois jours. Cependant, le châtain avait eu de bons arguments pour éviter de se retrouver six pieds sous terre avant l'âge. Après tout, Louis ne lui avait pas réellement caché, il avait en fait joué avec le blondinet. Appuyant ses regards sur Harry. Ses frôlements. Des étreintes courtes, mais intenses. Niall n'avait rien vu au départ. Au départ !

 

Quand enfin la connexion s'était fait dans sa jolie tête, il avait hurlé qu'il savait et...

 

...qu'il allait le tuer. Il avait été tellement long à la détente, que Louis n'avait fait qu'en rire.

 

Quelques jours plus tard – après que Niall ait (enfin) compris, Liam lui avait avoué être dans le coup depuis le début. Mais Louis l'avait bien compris. Comment Harry aurait-il eu la combinaison de son casier sans son aide ? Toutes les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtaient les unes aux autres.

 

Tout avait été si simple, mais Louis ne s'en voulait pas de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt. Parce qu'il avait partagé avec son inconnu était si fort. Et le fait que rien ne change le rendait encore plus amoureux d'Harry qu'il ne l'était de son mystérieux oiseau.

 

C'était comme ça, il n'avait rien sentit venir. C'était juste arrivé.

 

Zayn et Darren avaient également été mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Au début, ils avaient pensé à un canular, après tout les deux garçons n'avaient pas une exacte définition du romantisme ou du mystère. Quand à Nathan et Jay, ils étaient au courant depuis le début les enfoirés. Louis s'était vengé en leur volant leurs fringues quand ils étaient en entraînement – natation pour Nathan (évidemment) et basket pour Jay.

 

Oui, Louis pouvait être revanchard quand il le décidait.

 

Ce soir, Jay organisé une énième soirée. Évidemment, il avait une nouvelle fois fait les choses en grand. La seule différente était que la fête avait également lieu dehors. L'air était doux et agréable et sa piscine en faisait déjà les frais. Il faisait chaud, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Louis quitta la piste de danse pour rejoindre Zayn accoudé non loin de la cuisine comme d'habitude.

 

**« Tu as vu Harry ? »** Demanda-t-il, tirant le cou pour chercher son petit-ami.

 

Zayn secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 

**« Pas depuis un moment. »**

 

Louis fit la moue. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Andrew. Il grimaça – le traité de paix entre eux n'était toujours pas signé et ne le serait jamais, Louis le savait. Il détourna le regard et pouffa en observant Niall draguer – encore – Melly dans un coin du salon.

 

**« Je crois qu'elle aime être séduite encore et encore. »** Glissa Darren.

 

**« C'est le cas ! »** Intervint Liam en passant un bras autour des épaules du châtain. **« Et je ne pense pas que ça dérange Niall. Regarde-le, une vraie bête de la drague. »** Ils rirent et Liam le rapprocha de lui. **« J'ai un message pour toi mais... Je ne sais pas si je dois te le donner ou te faire attendre. »** Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux, fronçant du nez également.

 

**« Tu ne voudrais me contrarier n'est-ce pas ? »**

 

**« Peut-être que si... J'adore quand tu boudes, t'es trop craquant. »**

 

**« Liam ! »** Avertit Zayn.

 

Louis sourit. **« Ok ! »** Abdiqua Liam. **« Il m'a dit texto - merde je m'en souviens plus... »**

 

**« Liam ! »** Siffla le châtain.

 

Il rit et hocha la tête. **« D'accord joli cœur. Donc il m'a dit :** _ **Been holding down for quite some time.**_ **»**

 

Louis sourit doucement et acquiesça silencieusement. Liam le relâcha et le châtain s'excusa avant de jouer de ses coudes pour rejoindre le couloir. Il mordit furieusement sa lèvre et comme quelques mois plus tôt s'avança doucement dans l'obscurité, une main glissant le long du mur.

 

Une vingtaine de pas plus tard, il sentit deux grandes et chaudes mains se poser sur ses hanches. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il ne dit rien. Son parfum l'envahi et il se laisser aller. Son dos reposant contre son torse.

 

Un écouteur glissa dans son oreille et il rit légèrement en entendant Burlesque résonner. Son corps se réchauffa quand l'une des mains d'Harry glissa pour se poser à plat sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et comme quelques mois plus tôt, il laissa son ancien inconnu mener la danse.

 

Ses sens s'éveillèrent. Son odeur. Sa chaleur. Son souffle. Sa douceur.

 

Les yeux clos, il suivit ses mouvements de bassin et remonta sa main pour la glisser dans sa nuque. Il sentit le sourire d'Harry contre son cou qui lui retourna agréablement l'estomac. Il se sentait bien. A sa place. Contre Harry. Dansant contre Harry. Ou contre Harry tout simplement.

 

Son souffla chatouilla son oreille et il le sentit le retourner. Torse contre torse, Harry glissa habilement une jambe entre les siennes et Louis se mordit la lèvre quand la main de son petit-ami glissa le long de son dos pour se déposer dans le creux de ses reins. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être retourné en arrière. Ou peut-être que si finalement, mais c'était différent. Parce qu'il savait qui il était. Mais la magie, cette attraction était toujours là.

 

Quand Harry était là, c'était toujours là !

Impossible à ignorer. Impossible à ressentir.

 

Les lèvres d'Harry se déposèrent sur les siennes et Louis entoura sa nuque de ses deux mains les rapprochant un peu plus. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, tournoyant ensemble dans un mouvement similaire à leur danse. Lente, langoureuse, sensuelle. Harry resserra sa prise sur lui le faisant gémir.

 

L'écouteur tomba de son oreille, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était Harry et c'était suffisant. Ses mains glissèrent de sa nuque pour s'accrocher à sa chemise. Le bouclé le rapprocha encore de lui. Haletant, Louis détacha sa bouche de la sienne. L'esprit embrouillé. Le désir était en train de l'embraser. Il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry et chatouilla sa clavicule de sa langue.

 

Et la chanson toucha doucement à sa fin, les dernières notes retentirent. Harry glissa une main dans le cou de Louis, caressant sa joue de son pouce. Il embrassa ses lèvres plusieurs fois dans de multiples baisers papillon. L'instant se brisa quand Zayn apparut à l'entrée du couloir.

 

Mais cette fois, Harry ne disparut pas.

Il resta là, le gardant contre lui.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Une colombe entourée par l'obscurité s'avançait. Dans les couloirs. Entourés de noir. Un corbeau survient silencieux du côté obscur. Et que le désir ardent attirait entre ces murs. Ses sens éveillés l'attiraient. De ses lèvres gonflées il aspira à son toucher. Sous une danse effrénée. Mais le corbeau disparu sans se faire remarquer. Ne lui laissant comme compagnie, qu'une impression glacée. Tel un mystérieux oiseau il entra dans son monde d'une affolante pureté. S'abandonner au secret qu'ils partageaient. Réchauffés au contact de l'autre dans un univers qu'eux seuls contrôlés. Et dans une veine tentative de l'approcher et le découvrir. Le corbeau caché sous son masque d’anxiété se dévoila dans un sourire. Digne du plus grand cliché, ils échangèrent un passionné baiser sous la pluie glacée. Et finir par ouvrir leurs cœurs. Avec lenteur. Mais dans une passion unique qui animait la colombe et le corbeau._

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !  
> En espérant que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture malgré les coquilles.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
